You're my Romeo and I'm You're Cinderella
by PandaLover309
Summary: Lucy was beginning to start her first day at Fairy Tail High and bumps into someone. Is it love at first sight? What's going to happen to the both of them in the future? Will it be a 'Happily Ever After' tale? maybe some other couples too, Gruvia, Nali, etc hope you enjoy and plz review
1. Enter, Fairy Tail High

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy," my father, Jude Heartfillia, called me into his studies.

"Yes father," I looked at my father with hopeless and dark eyes.

"From now on, you'll be attending Fairy Tail high, your so called 'Dream School,'" my father bluntly said.

My eyes sparkled and I ran up and hugged m father, "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much father."

My mother, Layla Heartfillia walked in and saw me hugging my father so affectionately. She giggled and called me.

"Lucy dear, we should go and get your uniform and get you ready for tomorrow," my mother kindly said.

"Yes mother," I smiled a bright smile, one that I haven't smiled in ages.

I changed into regular clothes, a blue demin shirt with shorts an inch below my waist, with brown boots with 1 inch heels. These clothes are a lot more comfortable than that silly old, tight dress. It sucks the life out of me.

I decided to walk to the school instead considering that it would cause a crowd if they see me arrive in a limo. I summoned Nicolas or as I usually call him, 'Plue.' We walked to Fairy Tail High together and I couldn't wait to become a student there. Hopefully I find someone who goes there and they could help me. (in this story, 'summoning' is not magical summoning, but just whistling summon .~.)

**Normal POV**

"Do you think that she'll find love there Jude," Layla asked. Jude chuckled, "My dear Layla, we may never know. But I do hope this one is going to love and take care of her. And I must approve of him first," Jude confirmed.

Layla giggled, "I knew you were going to say that. You are just too predictable." Layla stared at her daughter as she walked with Plue.

_**timeskip, at Fairy Tail High...**_

"Well, here is the place Plue. See you later," Lucy waved at her spirit and it waved right back at her before it disappeared. (and disappeared means it ran off so Plue is like a wild creature who Lucy befriended)

As she was walking through the school, she bumped into someone and fell backwards. The guy dropped his books and Lucy helped him pick them up.

"Arigatou," the boy said.

"It's no problem," Lucy replied. As they were picking up the books, they happened to grab the same one at the same time and their hands touched.

Both looked up at each other and admired bow beautiful each of their faces were. The boy had black hair hat covered one side of his face and had red eyes. Lucy seemed mesmerized by his eyes and they both looked away and blushed a crimson red.

"Thanks again, what's your name," the boy asked.

"Um, it's Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. I'm new here and my first day starts tomorrow. I was just on my way to get my uniform, and I think I'm lost already," Lucy awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

'Wow, she looks stunning," the boy thought.

"Well, if your lost, maybe I can help you," the boy requested.

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks," Lucy gave him a bright smile.

The boy blushed at least 10 shades of red. Both started to walk and the boy escorted Lucy to the principals.

"Hey Rogue," a girl with short blue hair with hazel eyes appeared right before the boy who Lucy thinks that his name in Rogue.

'What a beautiful name' Lucy thought. She shook the thought out of her head and her attention was at the girl with blue hair.

"Hey Levy," Rogue replied.

"Who's she," Levy questioned.

"Oh, her? Her name is Lucy and she's new here. Her first day here starts tomorrow and I'm kinda in a hurry for something. Do you mind escorting her to the principal's?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, sure," Levy replied and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back. "Thanks, see ya Levy. Bye Lucy," Rogue ran and waved at both of the girls. Lucy waved back and looked at Levy.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden. I'm a sophomore here in Fairy Tail High," Levy introduced.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm also going to be a sophomore here. I almost got lost until Rogue found me," I awkwardly said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Don't you know who Rogue is besides the person you bumped into," Levy asked while walking to the principal's.

"Nope, why," Lucy asked while following Levy.

"He's one of the most popular guys in this whole school," Levy explained.

"Really, wow. That's kinda cool," Lucy complimented.

"Have you seen their faces when they go to class everyday," Levy asked with a grin on her face.

"Uh...no?" Lucy had a questioning look on her face.

"They look like they saw some kind of ghost and that it's the end of the world when they see a mob of girls coming at their direction saying or screaming, "MARRY ME" or "KISS ME LOVERBOY~ It's hilarious," Levy laughed.

Lucy was laughing along with her. The bell rang, "Oops, sorry Lucy. Got to go. It was nice meeting you. And the principal's is in the door right next to you," Levy said.

"Thanks Levy," Lucy was about to go in the principals until she heard.

"WAIT! LU-CHAN!" Levy ran back as fast as she could.

"What is it Levy," Lucy asked quite amused.

"Let's exchange phone numbers and emails. So we can be in contact," Levy suggested.

"Oh, sure," Lucy showed Levy her email and phone number and Levy did the same.

"Great, talk to you later Lu-chan," Levy waved and ran back to her class.

Lucy waved and went into the office.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the office and saw two men working on something on the computer.

"How may I help you miss," a man with long green black hair that was tied into a pony tail and was wearing glasses asked.

"Um, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, I'm new to this school so I'm here to pick up my uniform and schedule," I replied.

"Alright, Heartfillia...Heartfillia, ah here we go. Lucy Heartfillia. Here's your schedule, and you can go the that room on your right to pick up your uniform," the man said.

"Thank you," I walked to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard a cranky voice called.

I walked in and saw a woman with pink hair and red eyes.

"May I help you," she asked.

"Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I came here to pick up my uniform for tomorrow ma'am," I politely asked.

"Hmft, go pick your size and get outta here," she bluntly said.

"H-hai," I replied and picked a size medium.

"May I please try this on," I asked.

"There's a fitting room over there to your left," she pointed at the room.

"Arigatou," I went in an changed. The uniform fitted perfectly and I smiled. I had a white collared and buttoned from top to bottom shirt (gomenasai...dont know what they called .~.), a yellow vest with red stitches around, a black skirt, and knee socks. I had to admit, I looked good. I changed back into my regular clothes and went back out.

"Arigatou," I bowed my head and went out.

I summoned Plue again and we walked back to my home.

I can't wait for my first day of this school, and to see Rogue again. I blushed and started to run along with Plue.

* * *

Kya! I just thought about this story right about now thanks to a song called Romeo and Cinderella by Kagamine Len and Rin ^~^

I'm working on another story called Fairy in Saber Territory and I'm almost done with it, if ur interested, you can check it out =]

hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's more to come in the future.

plz review ^^


	2. First Day

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and the sun was shining brightly. I don't want to be late for my first day of school.

"Lucy-sama, it's almost time for school," a maid called.

"Hai, arigatou," I replied to the maid.

I went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into my uniform.

"Ohayou Mother, Father," I ran and took a piece of toast. "Ah! Lucy-sama," a maid called.

"See you afterschool you guys," I waved at them and started to run. I saw them smiling back at me and I texted Levy.

**Bold-from Lucy**

_**Bold Italic-Levy**_

_**From: LevyBear101**_

_**To: Lupin509**_

_**Hey Lu-chan. I'm waiting for u in front of the school gates. Come fast! ;) **_

**From: Lupin509**

**To: LevyBear101**

**Ohayou Levy-chan. I'm on my way. Stay there and dont go anywhere ~ xoxo**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I was searching for Lu-chan then saw here running towards me.

"Lu-chan!" I waved at her and called for her.

"H-h-hey Levy-chan," she looked exhausted and tried to catch her breath. We looked at each other and laughed. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my cheek.

"Haha, so, hmft. What your schedule," I asked.

"Oh, uh, right here," she took out her schedule and I compared it to mine.

"Yay! We have all the same classes together with Rogue and Lisanna," I noticed a blush on Lu-chan's cheeks and smirked.

"You liiikkee him dontcha' Lu-chan," I grinned.

"Oh, uh, n-nope. Not at all," she said.

"Uhm~" I walked nonchalantly and she sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I like Rogue. We just met and I guess it's love in first sight. But I don't believe in a lot of it," she said.

I don't even believe most of what she said.

**Normal POV**

While Levy and Lucy were talking to each other, they bumped into Rogue, Sting, and Gajeel.

"Yo Shrimp, who's the blonde chick," Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, whose the hot Blondie," Sting smirked.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, FYI, but this 'hot blondie' and 'blonde chick' has a name."

"Yeah, Lu-chan's new to this school and she has all the same classes with me, Rogue, and Lisanna," Levy pouted.

Rogue blushed on the sidelines, 'Me having all the same classes with Lucy, this has got to be a dream'.

"Tch, well then. What's your name then Blondie," Sting smirked.

"Hmft, my name in Lucy Heartfillia, and YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Lucy screamed then crossed her arms in annoyance.

The bell rang a few seconds after.

"Saved by the bell Blondie. Talk to ya later," Sting winked at Lucy and she immediately pretended to vomit.

Rogue chuckled and Levy giggled, "Let's go you guys." Levy motioned them to hurry before they're late.

"Alright, first class is...English! I love that subject," Lucy yelped in glee.

"Mine too, now let's hurry," Levy urged.

"Hai," Luvy ran faster than Levy and was able to catch up with Rogue.

"Woah, you're pretty fast Lucy. Where do you learn them moves," Rogue asked in amusment.

"In a forest and a dojo, now hand onto your hats cause you're going down Rogue," Lucy smirked and started to run faster than Rogue.

Rogue chuckled, 'I've fallen in love with a real catch'.

Lucy made it to the classroom A-12, but didn't open the door. She waited for Rogue and Levy but saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes instead. The girl looked up at Lucy and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Lisanna Straus. Nice to meet you..." she had her hand out.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," I smiled and shook her hand back. "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy Heartfillia, are you new here?" Lisanna asked.

"Um, yeah. It's my first day here and I have this class first," Lucy handed over her schedule to Lisanna and Lisanna skimmed through it.

"Oh, you have all the same classes with me. Yay! We'll be great friends and if you need help, call me," Lisanna gave her email and phone number to Lucy and Lucy did the same.

"Arigatou Lisanna," Lucy thanked.

"Hai, see you inside Lucy," Lisanna smiled.

Just as Lisanna went in, Lucy saw Rogue and Levy catching up and they seemed tired.

*huff* *huff* *huff* "Lu-, Lu-chan. Since when, *huff* do you run so fast," Levy asked trying to catch her breath.

*huff* "Yeah, *huff* and you're not even tired," Rogue added and doing the same thing Levy's doing.

"I train everyday with my sensei in the dojo and do laps around my mother's forest," Lucy explained.

"Forest?" The two said in unison and stared at me.

"Uhm, well let's go inside. I think that's our teacher," Lucy pointed at a man with orangy spiky hair with sunglasses and the two rushed inside the classroom.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new student I was told about," the teacher asked.

"Hai, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Mr." Lucy waited for him to answer.

"Loki, I will be your English teacher for the rest of the school year," Loki said.

"Hai," Lucy replied.

"Now let's introduce you to the class now shall we," Loki winked at Lucy but she shrugged it off.

"Ohayou class," Loki greeted.

"Ohayou," the class greeted back.

"We have a new student today. Please come into the class and introduce yourself," Lucy walked in and almost every guy had their jaws dropped and some had a bloody nose.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I look forward to a year with you guys," Lucy smiled. That smile nearly knocked all of the guys dead.

"Alright, now can you please take a seat in between Rogue Cheney and Levy McGarden please," Loki asked.

"Hai, sensei," Lucy walked and gave Levy a big hug and a wave to Lisanna before she sat down. She also looked over to Rogue and smiled. Rogue smiled back.

"Alright, so it's almost time for class to start. Please take out your books and turn to page 48 chapter 9. Here Lucy, take this book so you can follow up in what the class is doing."

"Arigatou sensei Loki," Lucy thanked.

"Alright, so...

* * *

Hi minna ^^

how r u all doing? =}

hope you're enjoying the story so far, and trust me, it get's good and waaay better =D

plz review =^^=


	3. Accident

**Normal POV**

The bell rang and Levy, Lucy, Rogue, and Lisanna walked to their next class, math. The bell rang again and they were late, they started to run and of course Lucy was in the lead.

"Lu-chan! Slow down," Levy panted.

"Yeah, your going too fast," Lisanna giggled.

"Hn, that just makes this race more fun," Rogue sped up and now him and Lucy were neck-and-neck.

"Your gonna go down like before Rogue," Lucy smirked.

"You mean, you're going down Lucy," Rogue mocked.

"Hmft, lets see," Lucy started to accelerate waaay faster than Rogue and made it to her class, C-3, first. She grinned a victory grin. She stood around and waited for the rest. A few seconds later, a girl with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes saw Lucy and introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Juvia. Nice to meet you," Juvia said.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you too Juvia," I smiled.

"Juvia is thinking you're new here. Is Juvia correct," Juvia asked.

'She talks in third person, that's kinda cool'

"Uhm, today is my first day here," Lucy showed her schedule to Juvia and she smiled.

"Well, we have this class and Biology together. If you ever need help, email or call Juvia."

Both girls exchanged emails and phone numbers and Juvia waved to Lucy and went inside. Just as Lucy began to put her phone away, Rogue ran into her and the both of them fell. Rogue was on top of Lucy and Lucy was right below Rogue who had her eyes closed.

Rogue grunted in pain and rubbed his head then opened his eyes. He blushed a bright crimson red at the position him and Lucy were in. Their bodies touched and Lucy opened her eyes and blushed too. Rogue quickly got off of her before Levy and Lisanna showed up. The both of them stood up and brushed themselves off.

"G-go-gomenasai Lucy, that was clumsy of me," Rogue awkwardly said while rubbing his head.

"N-no it's alright, Rogue. I didn't get out of the way so it's kind of my fault," Lucy stuttered.

"Lu-chan, Rogue-kun. *huff* You guys and your running," Levy said but didn't finished from exhaustion.

*huff* *huff* "Y-yeah, you really should run like a normal person sometimes," Lisanna said and winked.

They all laughed and went into their class. Lucy stayed by the door and waited for the teacher.

"Ooh~ And we have a new student here huh? What a beautiful body Miss..." a teacher that seemed like a cow said.

**Lucy's POV**

'How perverted can this piece of beef be' I got annoyed but clamed down and put a smile on my face.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia sir, nice to meet you," Lucy greeted.

"I'm Taurus-sensei. Welcome to my math class," Taurus-sensei went into the class and introduced me. I bowed my head and smiled.

He directed me to my seat and I sat next to Levy and Lisanna, with Juvia in the front and Rogue in the back of me. I smiled and class started.

**_~~~timeskip to after math__ class~~~_ **

I stretched to get my muscles all warmed up and alright and then I stood up. It was break and boy was I happy.

"Lu-chan, let's go," Levy whined while pulling my arm.

I chuckled, "Okay, okay Levy. Stop pulling on my arm though," I pouted.

"Oops, sorry Lu-chan," Levy apologized sarcastically.

Everyone laughed and started to walk out to the court.

"I'm going to head out to find Sting and the rest. See you guys later," Rogue waved and smiled at Lucy which caused her to blush and wave at him back.

"Juvia thinks that Rogue likes Lucy," Juvia said.

Lucy blushed a tomato red.

Lisanna had her mouth wide open, Levy giggled, and Juvia said, "Oh~ So Juvia is right. If only Gray-sama likes Juvia back." Juvia held her hands together and tears started to fall like a waterfall.

Lisanna and Levy sighed, "You'll get your chance with him." They both said in unison.

"She does this every time," Levy whispered to me. I giggled.

*sniff* *sniff* "You guys thinks so," Juvia asked.

"We know so," they both replied.

"Then Juvia knows so too!" Juvia had one foot on a box and one hand was reaching for the stars.

Everyone laughed, including me.

We walked around the school and we ran into a girl with scarlet hair and glasses and a girl with white hair and blue eyes like Lisanna.

"Oh hello, are you new here," the girl with scarlet hair asked.

"Hai, I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy introduced herself.

"Hm, nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet, student body president," Erza explained.

I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. A junior at this school. Nice to meet you Lucy. Call me Mira for short by the way," Mira smiled and winked.

"Nice to meet you Mira," I smiled.

I exchanged emails and phone numbers with Erza and we continued to hang out. Now our groups consists of girls who are mostly sophomores and a senior: Me, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, and Erza.

I was glad I bumped into nice new friends.

**Rogue's POV**

"Yo man, where have you been," Gray asked.

"Yeah, heard you have all classes with Bunny-girl," Gajeel smirked. I hid my blush and walked up to them.

"I got mobbed by girls all morning in class and this is what I hear afterwards. How nice," Rogue bluntly said.

Gajeel snickered and Gray chuckled.

"You weren't the only one. Look at Sting down there, he still has two girls clinging on him," Gray laughed.

We were on top of our school's building and looked down to see Sting being clinged by some girls, I chuckled at the sight.

"Yo, what I miss," Natsu walked up to the group and Gajeel pointed to the ground.

Natsu looked down and began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell on his back and was holding onto his stomach.

"BWAHAHA, THAT STING DESERVES THOSE TWO MONKEYS HANGING ON TO HIM LIKE THAT," Natsu said in between his laughter.

Everyone laughed along with him then we sat down in a circle. Gray laid down on his back, Gajeel had one arm supporting him upper body while his legs just laid there on the ground, Natsu had his legged crossed, and I just had one leg with my knee up and another leg just laying there and a hand supported my upper body like Gajeel.

"So did you run into Bunny-girl today," Gajeel asked Gray and Natsu.

"Who's bunny girl," the two said in unison then glared at each other.

"You wanna go Ice Princess," Natsu threatened.

"When you're ready Ash Breath," Gray replied wih daggers in every word.

Gajeel stood up and bonked both guys on their heads.

"Gah! Gajeel what was that for," the two yelled in unison.

"You two bakas need to calm down. I just asked a stupid questoin and you two go donkey on me," Gajeel said while glaring at the both of them.

Hmft was all they managed to say, I chuckled.

"I don't even know who you're talkin bout," Natsu started.

"Yeah, I don't even know a Bunny Girl in this school. Is she new," Gray asked.

"Yeah, her real name is Lucy Heartfillia but Gajeel just came up with a nickname "Bunny Girl" for her already," I explained.

"Yep, and Sting saw her too. Called her a hottie, but she's not my type," Gajeel said.

"Oh really? Or is it you just want to wait for Levy~" Gray taunted.

Gajeel blushed a bright red and they all laughed.

"B-bakas," Gajeel said back.

"Damn, he really does like her," Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"S-so? What about you and Juvia? You haven't even made a move on her yet," Gajeel stuttered.

Gray blushed a crimson red and simply looked away. 'the fools' I thought.

**_*ring* *ring* *ring*_**

"Saved by the bell," Natsu smirked.

"See you guys in P.E" Gray waved and ran off with Gajeel beside him.

"Let's go," I said.

Natsu followed right behind me and we walked to Biology.

* * *

Hi minna =D

gomenasai for not updating this faster, but i didnt finish this until now (;-;)

arigatou for your patience with me ^~^

so how was your day, was it good? =}

ugh, got school tomorrow and school means homework T^T

hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz rev =]]]


	4. Don't Judge a Girl Bub

**Normal POV **

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia were walking to their biology class, room D-3. While they were walking, three girls walked up to Lucy and shoved her. Lucy looked at them with a confused but calm expression, "May I help you?"

"Yes, stay away from our mans and no one gets hurt," A girl with long bright pink hair and brown eyes said.

"Your 'mans'?" Lucy asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Everyone else laughed besides the three girls who scoffed and went into class.

"Oh, don't listen to those fan-girls Lu-chan. They're always, 'Don't touch my man this'," Levy said.

"And better yet, there was this girl with dark green hair that tried to flirt with Natsu, but she tripped in a hole and landed splat on her face," Lisanna laughed.

Soon, everyone laughed right along side her, especially Lisanna herself.

"Juvia sees girls embarrass themselves to impress the popular boys like Gray-sama almost everyday," Juvia explained.

"Well, sucks for them trying to impress guys that way," Lucy snickered.

Not long after, Rogue and Natsu was right beside him.

"Yo Lisanna," Natsu grinned.

"H-hey Natsu," Lisanna blushed. Lucy and Levy grinned while Juvia was crying tears of joy.

"Oh Lisanna! Juvia congratulates you both! You found love before Juvia and Juvia is happy for you," Juvia cried.

Lisanna blushed a crimson red and Natsu had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Everyong laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a new student here. Nice to meet you...Natsu. Right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, that's my name," Natsu grinned.

"Well, we're all gonna go inside. See you inside Lu-chan," Levy waved at Lucy and almost everyone did the same. Rogue looked at her and smiled. Lucy blushed a tomatoe red.

"Oh hello, are you new to this school," a teacher with shoulder length pink hair appeared with little horns asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Lucy Heartfillia," I introduced and bowed to her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Aries, I will be your biology teacher," Aries replied.

'She's so nice, I'm going to love biology' Lucy thought.

**Lucy's POV **

Aries-sensei introduced me to the class and I got a window seat next to Lisanna who's sitting next to Natsu. I elbowed her playfully and grinned. She blushed a crimson red and the blush was noticed by Juvia who was giving Lisanna a thumbs up and Natsu who just looked at her and smiled then looked away.

'Aw~ I see some chemistry coming from these two' I mouthed to Levy who was behind Lisanna.

Levy giggled.

I saw Rogue sitting in front of me and he turned around and looked at me, I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and he smiled. I smiled right back at him while blushing.

'GAH! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE WHEN HE SMILES LIKE THAT?'

My inner fangirl was running all over my head, I monster I can be...

_**timeskip to P.E class...**_

I figured out that I had P.E. with the blonde girl who confronted me about the 'stay away from our mans' thing. I don't like her already.

I sighed and I looked around to see a lot of people I know that are in the same P.E. class as me, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Natsu, the jerk Sting, the buff guy Gajeel, and Rogue...

I started to feel heat rising to my cheeks just thinking about him.

"Lucy Heartfillia," my name was called by a woman with long blue hair name Aquarius. She was our P.E. teacher and she seems cool but kinda mean and strict.

"Yes ma'am," I replied immediately.

"I heard you do martial arts and that you run faster than one of our top runners in the whole school. Show us what chu' got," Aquarius-sensei demanded.

I was scared for my life and I reluectantly agreed.

I walked up in front of the whole class and stood there and waited for Auqarius to give me the orders in which stances or type of martial arts to use.

Everyone looked excited and interested while some people, like the fan girl and Sting, want to see how I 'fail'.

I shook the jitters off and listened to Aquarius, "Let's go easy... do a form of kung-fu." (I actually did research on these matial art moves)

I did as I was instructed, I raised my right foot a little bit to the right then turned my whole body around. Then I ducked and threw 4 punchs in just 5 seconds short. Everyone was surprised and shocked especially Sting and Rogue who seemed impressed. Then I jumped and kicked in the air a few times. I bowed to Aquarius-sensei who seemed impressed. (theres a video on youtube on it, it's called Wudang kung fu-Mysterious Fist Form-Xuan Wu Quan).

"Hmft, you're good I'll tell you that. Now can I have a volunteer from the class," Aquarius-sensei said.

This surprised me but you never know what this woman is capable of considering, from what I heard, is crazy.

"You there, boy with the messy blue hair. Come on since you're dying to talk to someone," Aquarius seemed like she was yelling but kept calm.

The guy walked up and he seemed cool until...

"You want me to fight a chick. How lame sensei, I can take her down with my hands folded behind my back and blindfolded." He snickered.

'Oh we'll see about that,' I thought evilly.

"Lucy, demonstrate to us a form of Wing Chun Kung Fu," Aquarius-sensei instructed.

"Which level, Easy, Moderate, Hard, or Extreme," I hard death stars in my eyes and an evil laugh.

The guy who said that I was weak gulped.

"Pick any one you choose," Aquarius-sensei smirked.

"Extreme it is then," I evilly said.

Everyone seemed to get shivers seeing me this way, and on my first day too... Wow.

I charged up to the guy in just 3 split seconds and my face was inches away from his, "Never underestimate what a girl can do bub."

I flipped and elbowed him in the head, just hard enough to make him start to loose his balance. He charged at me, 'this was all too easy' I smirked and every one of my friends noticed it.

I grabbed him by his head, turned his whole body around, and elbowed him in the forehead. He fell flat on his back and the whole class laughed, even Aquarius-sensei.

"I like you kiddo," Aquarius-sensei smirked and held me by the neck playfully.

"Where do you learn them moves Blondie," Sting annoyingly asked.

"With my sensei(s) at my dojo at my place, and you're blonde too," I pouted.

"Well, you were really good," Lisanna said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, you showed them what a girl is capable of Lu-chan," Levy said while pumping her fist in the air.

All the other guys nodded, including Gajeel and Natsu. Rogue approached me and said, "Nice job Lucy. You're really good."

"H-hai, thanks," I said.

Just as I looked at Sting, he seemed slightly angry. Don't know why...

* * *

Hi minna ^~^

Gomenasai for the late update, but I had a ton of hw and I managed to finish this =]

How was your day, hope it was fine ~

Oh! and the videos for the two martial arts forms

the Kung Fu one was called Mysterious Fist Form by Xuan Wu Quan

and the other one is called Extreme Wing Chun Kung Fu Street Tactics

these can be found on youtube too =)

i was planning on putting another one in tehre but I was lazy~ =~=

**RG09xCatPrincess07: thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it ^^**

**rogues luv: love the name by the way, Lol. x) and thank you. I'm glad ur enjoying it too \(^0^)/**

plz review =}


	5. Boys Go Bye Bye

**_timeskip to after History class with Sagitarius..._**

**Normal POV**

Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna were making their way to their table and they sat down.

"Hey, what's that Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"It's fried rice with shrimp, want to try some," Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, Blondie," Sting took a spoonful of Lucy's fried rice, chewed it, and swallowed it.

"Not bad Blondie, but it does need some soy sauce," Sting snickered.

Lucy got so angry with Sting that he took some of her fried rice, and without permission too, that she punched under his chin and sent him flying out the roof.

"YOU JERK! NO ONE EATS MY FRIED RICE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST! AND YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Lucy had fire coming out of her mouth and had her fist in the air while Juvia and Erza clapped in awe at Lucy.

"Gee Bunny-girl, I didn't know you had anger issues," Gajeel added. 'What's the best she could do to m-' Gajeel thought before he was sent flying like Sting.

"Hmft, the nerves in these guys," Lucy sighed.

All the guys were laughing their butts off especially Rogue who hasn't laughed like this in a long time.

The guy's group consists of Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Laxus. (Gomenasai, didnt give the complete list when I should have in the last chapter)

Lucy seemed surprised that Rogue was laughing like that but smiled. She was happy that she could make Rogue smile and laugh.

"Yo Lisanna," Natsu called.

"Y-yeah Natsu," Lisanna stuttered.

Lucy and Levy were looking at her with evilly yet playfully.

"Can you come with me to Aries-sensei's class so I can find me som extra credit. Gonna need it," Natsu blushed from embarrassment and because he liked Lisanna. (Gaw~ ;])

"S-sure Natsu, bye guys," Lisanna waved.

"Bye Lisanna~" the girls sounded like fangirls saying 'bye' to their crush or something and batted their eyelashes and pretended to faint.

Lisanna laughed and winked at us and left with Natsu.

**Lucy's POV **

All of us girls started to laugh so hard that Levy and Erza were on the floor, tears were coming out of Mirajane's eyes, Juvia sat down and tried to control her laughter, and I was standing up while holding my stomach from laughing so hard.

"I-it h-hurts t-to, pmft! Talk!" I yelled and I sat down and laughed with Juvia.

"Y-y-you, said so, pmft, L-Lu-chan," Levy giggled and laughed so hard that she rolled to her side and continued laughing.

3 minutes later we stopped laughing and got up, "Eh-hem. Now that 'that', pmft, is settled with," Erza tried to say proffesionally but failed.

The guys looked at us funny.

"Why were you on the floor laughing," Gray asked.

"It's because we all did something about Lisanna and apparently it was too funny that we had to laugh," Mirajane giggled.

"Hai, Juvia hasn't laughed like that for a long time," Juvia smiled.

"Neither have I personally. It's been lonely at my place, only my mom was there for me," Lucy briefly said.

Everyone was silent for a while but Erza broke the silence.

"How about we have a sleepover Lucy? All us girls," Erza suggested.

"Hn? I've never had friends over to my place before...Okay!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air and every one of the girls did the same.

"Hai!" All the girls said.

"You can be there by 6 kay'?" Lucy said.

The girls nodded and the guys just watched.

'Sleepover huh?' All the guys thought.

The guys imagined the girls in their pajamas and had pillow fights.

'Boring...'

"I'll text Lisanna to let her know, and you can give her the details Mira," Lucy said.

"Sure," Mirajane smiled brightly and gave out a peace sign.

Lucy giggled and took out her phone:

**Bold-Lucy **

_**Bold Italic-Lisanna**_

**From: Lupin509**

**To: Lilipopxoxo09 ****(sry if the names sound stupid in a way, lol)**

**Hey Lisanna~ Havin a sleep over at my place at 6, if u can come, ask Mira kay? love ya lots, n good luck~ ;))) xoxo**

_**From:Lilipopxoxo09**_

_**To: Lupin509**_

_**Sure, Lucy ^^ and NO! Theres nothing, nothing ~** _

**Lucy's POV **

I laughed at what Lisanna texted back, "Alright, she got the message. Here's my address guys, I'll text it to you."

I texted them my address and called my mom to let her know that I was going to have friends over,

_"Alright Hon', I'm so glad you found friends." _My mom said through the phone.

"Hai, I know, bye mom. Love you," I replied.

_"Love you too Sweetie,"_ my mom replied and I hung up the phone.

'Tonight's gonna be fun' I smiled.

* * *

Hi minna! =D

sry for the late update =3

so how was your day, ugh the science fair is coming up ;-;

I feel stuffy now =3=

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: I like you, Lol xD and yeah, he's so jelly~ x) 333 I'm working on a love-triangle story right now called Fairy in Saber Territory. And Stingy Bee, aawww~ what a cute name~ 3333

1fairytaillover: Yep, Stingy Bee is Jelly~ x) and Loki and a teacher, nah~ too flirty =} lol

plz review ^^


	6. Karaoke and B-b-b-bikinis?

_timeskip_**_ to at Lucy's mansion..._**

**Normal POV**

"No way..." Lisanna started.

"This is..." Erza continued.

"Lu-chan's..."Levy said with her mouth wide open.

"Home," Mirajane said.

"WOOH HOO! TOMIGHTS GONNA BE A BLAST!," Mirajane and Lisanna screamed in unison.

"Juvia is so jealous of Lucy," Juvia chuckled.

"We all are Juvia," Levy said laughing.

"Oh hey guys, you're here," Lucy walked out to greet and they all hugged.

"Come on in~" Lucy motioned them to follow her.

They followed her eagerly and was excited, especially Lisanna and Mira.

What the girls didn't know, was that the guys were following them.

"Pst, you see them," Natsu asked.

"No doofus, they went inside," Gajeel punched Natsu on his head.

Natsu held back his anger and stared at Lisanna.

All the girls wore simple clothing, like shorts and a tight T-shirt. They all have bags, Mirajane was holding a pink tube bag with little hearts on them. Lisanna had the same bag but with blue hearts. Juvia had a bright blue one with little umbrellas. Levy had a green one little bears on them. ( I want that bag! T~T ) Erza's was purple and with red crosses.

All of the guys blushed at how short the girls' shorts were, and Rogue and Sting blushed at what Lucy was wearing. A yellow tank top and black shorts that are right at her fingertips.

"How are we gonna get in or at least see what's going on in there," Sting asked.

Rogue pointed at a window and a tree branch.

"Perfect," Laxus snickered.

The lightest of the guys (Natsu, Sting, and Rogue), climbed up a tree and blushed a crimson red.

"What do you guys see in there," Gray yelled.

"B-b-b-b-b," Natsu tried to say.

"What?" Laxus asked.

Rogue mouthed, 'bikinis' and all the guys blushed and imgined their girls in bikinis.

They fainted from a nosebleed and the guys who were on the tree fell.

**Lucy's POV **

"Aah~ Lucy just how rich are you guys," Levy asked with a relaxed neko expression.

The girls were in my pool and the water wasn't too cold, it was luke warm. Good enough for a good swim.

"One of the richest Levy-chan," I asked.

I had a white bikini with a hawaiian flower on my left breast.

Levy wore an orange one, Juvia a blue one, Erza a black one, Lisanna and pink one 'In honor of Natsu~' I mentally thought, and Mira a red one.

I haven't felt this happy ever since I first met my little sister ( It was Imitatia or Michelle, the little doll ). We all laughed and started to get out of the water.

"Let's go change and have some food, I'm pretty hungry," I suggested.

"Hai," they all agreed.

"We changed into our PJ's and sat around in my room, I called a maid to make us suchi and mochi and she bowed and went to the kitchen.

I wore a pink tank top and gray sweats that were a few inches below my knee. Levy had an orange tank top and she wore orange sport shorts. Mira had a white tank top with a pair of black shorts. Erza had a red tube top with a pair of red sport shorts. Lisanna wore a white tube shirt and black sweats.

The food came in a few minutes later, "Arigatou," I smiled at the maid.

Everyone stared at the food in awe and immediately dug in.

"Lu-chan, this suchi is the best suchi ever," Levy said with sparkles in her eyes.

Everyone nodded.

"Arigatou, but you should say your compliments to the chef," I laughed.

"So Lucy, how are things going between you and eh hem..him~" Levy winked at me.

Everyone had their jaws dropped and stared at me square in the face.

I started to back out and shiver, "L-l-levy, y-you know i-it isn't g-going to w-w-work out anyway f-for us right?"

"WHO?!" the girls scremed.

I pouted, "Promise not to tell anyone kay?"

Everyone nodded.

I sighed, "It's Rogue."

I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second and every girl except Levy stared at me.

"Oh! I know that you wouldn't like my answer. Gomenasai, you never heard anythi-"

"It's okay Lucy," Erza comforted. She had a warm smile on her face.

I was shocked for a moment.

"Yeah, we'll keep your secret," Mira added with a wink.

"And besides, Juvia knows that every one of us likes at least one guy. Like me for example," Juvia pointed out proudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Hai, arigatou minna," I said softly with a smile.

**Normal POV **

"Do ya hear anything," Gajeel bluntly asked a hint of pink was still on his cheecks still thinking about Levy.

"N-no," Natsu stuttered.

"Hmft, a girl's sleepever is boring," Gray pouted.

"We saw the girls in bikinis, how awesome can this not get," Sting smirked.

All the guys blushed again.

"Hey guys, the girls are singin," Natsu yelled from the tree.

"Huh? Singing," the guys questioned.

"Right now, Mirajane is singing Bad Boy by Cascada and she sounds gre-" Natsu tried to finish.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Laxus pushed Natsu off the tree and heard Mirajane sing. It was the most beautiful thing that he has ever heard.

The girls danced during the instrumental part of the song and the guys seem to be enjoying the song.

Now it was Levy's turn, she was going to sing Daughter of Evil By Kagamine Rin ( Vocaloid~ =D ).

Now it was Gajeel's turn to push someone off the tree and hear his girl sing.

Levy sounded so evil yet so good. She sounded so cute too.

The guys were whispering, 'Gee, maybe Gajeel should asked Levy out and get this over with'.

This made Gajeel blushed ten shades of red.

Now it was a duet with Juvia and Lisanna, they were both singing Trick by SNSD or Girls Generation (K-pop! 3).

Gray and Natsu rushed up the tree and heard both girls sing a song with a good beat. They were both bobbing their heads to the beat and the girls were dancing inside.

Now it was Erza'a turn and she sang Circus by Britney Spears.

Jellal ran up the tree instead of climbing it and that surprised the guys and made them laugh their butts off.

Jellal didn't care, he just grunted and listened to Erza's singing. He thought that she sounded fun and mysterious, some things he liked about her. He smirked.

Now the song was over and it was Lucy's turn.

Rogue and Sting climbed up the tree while fighting each other for the spot closest to the window.

**Lucy's POV **

I was a little hesitant at first but Levy and Lisanna cheered me on. I took the mic and got up.

I sang the song 'Unstoppable' by Kat Deluna.

_**You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_  
_**You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick**_

_**I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable**_

_**Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ballIn the club, on the news I'll be rockin' like a rock starI'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable** _

**Normal POV **

Every girl in the room and the guys outside listened to Lucy in awe. She sang really good. Even the guys were impressed while Rogue and Sting were in their little imaginary worlds.

_**Sting's Imagination** _

Lucy wore a black tube shirt, blue shorts, black leather boots up to her knees, and a red jacket. She was walking back and forth in a karaoke bar and was enjoying the song. She sang the song full of energy and confidence and Sting liked that. I smiled and imagined that he held her by her waist and leaned in to kiss her...

_***beep!* We're going to Rogue now! =D **_

_**Rogue's Imagination** _

Lucy was walking on a stage with lights and it was night. She wore a long skinny jeans, a black tank top with a leather jacket, and leather boots with chains. She looked tough yet sexy and Rogue was attracted to that. The song ended and Rogue walked up to Lucy and held her by the waist and did a dip. He imagined he kissed her...

_***beep!* Imaginations over! x]** _

The two guys snapped out of their thoughts and fell off the tree.

"OOF!" Both guys started to sit up and rub their heads.

"Ugh, that hurt," Sting grunted in pain.

"Hmft," Rogue grunted too and was annoyed to hear Sting's voice right after he was beginning to see a good part...

* * *

Hi minna!

Gomenasai for the late update T^T

so much studying and preparing for at least uh... 5 TESTS TOMORROW! DX

im so stressed out (;-;)

but I will try my best to update when I can! x]

**_1fairytaillover: True, very well said my friend xD_**

plz review~ \(^0^)/


	7. Saved by the Girls, Not

**Lucy's POV **

I woke up and stretched her arms. I grunted a little and got up, I also saw the other girls in their sleeping bags and sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight. Even Erza looks so innocent when she's asleep. I giggled and walked out into the garden. I always do this every morning when I'm free. I liked the fresh air and beautiful flowers in the morning, it's just my type of thing. I walked around the garden with my arms and hands behind me back, it's just so peaceful in the morning like this and it's good to enjoy it once a while.

"Umft, get you butt outta my face Ice Princess!"

I turned my head around and heard a familiar voice, Natsu? (._.)

I walked over to where noise came from and I stopped dead in my track at what I saw, the most popular guy group in the whole school is here, next to a window, where the pool and my karaoke place is.

**Normal POV **

"Huh? Oh, uh, h-hey Lucy," Natsu tried to say. He woke the other guys up and Rogue feasted his eyes on Lucy who was wearing her pajamas in front of them.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up Lucy," Jella tried to say.

"Hmft, some party you had in there without us Bunny-gi-," Gajeel tried to say before he was send flying by Lucy's fists.

Every guy shivered as Lucy's aura began to darken and increase by the second. Gray and Natsu hugged and yelped. Sting and Jellal started to back up and their faces was turning blue. Rogue and Laxus fell on thier butts and started to crawl backwards.

"You stalkers...," Lucy started and took a step forward to the guys.

"Have no idea...," Lucy's expression was dangerous and dark.

"What's in store for stalking me and us girls," Lucy said and raised her hand.

"Hey Lu-chan, where are you? And are the guys with you? We can hear then you know," Levy called.

"Hai, they're here," Lucy waved to signal the girls where they were.

The girls came a few seconds later and were shocked to see the guys.

Lucy winked at the girls and some of them smirked evilly, and by some, I mean ALL. And that includes Juvia.

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't know you were that perverted~" Juvia taunted while laughing evilly.

"Yeah~ I see you have gotten what you have deserved Gajeel~" Levy followed after Juvia. Gajeel just came back from the sky and heard what Levy had said.

"Oh Laxus, you're so dirty~" Mirajane smirked and winked.

"Natsu, I didn't know you had this side. It's so...bad~" Lisanna grinned and her hands were behind her back.

"Jellal-kun, this is so unproffessional of you~" Erza seductively said and crossed her arms.

"Rogue and Sting, just what were you looking at when we were in the pool," Lucy winked.

All the guys blushed a crimson red and fainted. They even had a nosebleed. ( I laughed during that part xD )

All the girls were laughing so hard that Mirajane and Erza leaned on the walls while clutching their stomachs.

Juvia was hugging a tree and crying from laughing too much.

Lisanna was on her backand was holding her stomach, a tear streamed down her cheek.

Lucy and Levy hugged each other laughing really hard and cried.

The guys recovered and looked up. They thought that the sight of the girls laughing was cute, angelic, and amusing. They fainted again and the girls noticed it and they laughed 2x as harder than before.

"O-ow, i-pmft. H-hurts t-t-to laugh," Lucy tried to say.

"Y-yeah," Lisanna replied still laughing.

"J-j-j-Juvia th-thinks s-so t-pmft, t-too," Juvia stuttered and was still hanging onto the tree.

"Haha, L-Lu-chan, I've never laughed this much in my life in the morning," Levy said wiping the tear away.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I've been too lonely here with only my mom, the maids, and butlers to keep me company," Lucy said and wiped the tear way.

"Lucy doesn't need to worry. You have Juvia and all of us girls here to stick with you until the end of time," Juvia said while the other girls smiled and group hugged Lucy.

"Arigatou," Lucy cried tears of joy, she finally has real friends that accept her.

The girls let go of their hug and giggled.

The guys woke up and saw the whole thing.

"Were you really that lonely Bunny-girl," Gajeel asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Hai, you can say that," Lucy awkwardly rubbed her head.

All the guys looked at Lucy with sympathy espeacially Rogue.

"Oh! But don't worry, I'm fine. I have the girls now. And sometimes you guys too when I don't send at least two of you flying and scaring you to death," Lucy said while waving her hands franctically. She laughed at the end.

Everyone shared a laughed. *growl* Natsu blushed, "Man, I'm starving."

"Hmft, me too," Sting said.

Everyone else nodded including the girls. Lucy smiled, "Well let's go eat breakfast."

"You too guys," Lucy stuck her tongue out and motioned the guys to come.

The guys were sightly surprised but stood up and followed.

Both groups walked in and the maids and butlers were shocked at the sight. Questions started piling.

"Lucy-sama, who are all of those young men?" A maid asked.

"How did they get into the garden?" A butler asked in annoyance.

"Are they stalkers or perverts?" A maid asked and started to turn blue.

"Did they see anything?" A butler asked angrilly.

"These 'young men' are my friends from school. They snook into the garden last night to spy on us girls. They are not stalkers or perverts and they didn't see anything. Arigatou for you concern and care," Lucy respectively said with a smile.

"Oh Lucy-san!" the maids and butlers were crying at how nice Lucy was to them.

"Hehe, oh! Could you please tell the chef to make breakfast for all, um let's see. 1...2...3...7...13 people please," Lucy requested with a large smile on her face.

"Hai, right away Lucy-sama," the maids and butlers bowed and ran off.

Lucy giggled.

"Woah, they sure love you Lu-chan," Levy said.

"Hai," Lucy said with distant eyes.

There was a moment of silence between everyone but a bell broke the silence.

"Lucy-sama, breakfast is ready," a maid in her late 30's called and bowed.

"Hai, arigatou," Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Let's go guys," Lucy motioned them to the dining room.

"Good morning Lucy," her mother said.

"Who are your friends," her father asked in amusement.

"These are my friends from school. The guys suddenly came over and I guess they just wanted to visit and got hungry," Lucy replied awkwardly.

Lucy's mother and father chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet your friends my dear. Annd if they are your friends, then they are our's too. Please sit down and eat with us," Layla Heartfillia said with a soft smile.

Everyone was a little hesitant but Lucy urged them to sit down. Lucy sat in between Levy and Rogue. The chefs brought out the food. It was pancakes, sausage, and eggs came out and everyone almost drooled.

Almost all the guys were gobblying down their food without any manners which amused Layla, made Lucy sweatdrop, and Jude Heartfillia chuckle.

"Lucy-sama, it is almost time for your training," a maid said while bowing her head.

"Hai, tell Ukimoto-sensei that I'll be out in a few minutes," Lucy said.

"Excuse me guys," Lucy said.

She got up from the table and started to walk.

"Where are you going Lu-chan," Levy questioned.

"I'm going to go train with my sensei."

* * *

Hi minna~

gomenasai for the late update but I had a lot of tests that I had to study for and a few projects coming up, I'll be growing mushrooms in 2 days =_=*

so how are u all doing? =]

**1fairytaillover: Well~ long story short, Lucy nearly kicked the boys' butts, l0l x} **

hope you enjoyed and plz review ^~^


	8. Training and a Bullet

**Normal POV **

"Yo, so why do you think that Blondie needs to change," Sting asked with a bored expression#

Everyone was in a wodden dojo with open windows and a sliding paper door with Plum Blossoms on it#

"I don't know, maybe becuase she needs suitable clothing for training~" Levy mocked while sticking her tongue out, with a wink#

Everyone laughed and Sting just chuckled# Gajeel got a little jealous of Sting but hid it#

"Hey minna, I'm back," Lucy said as she walked into the dojo with a smirk#

Almost every guy widened their eyes and had a tint of pink of their cheeks at Lucy's outfit# It was a white kimono with sakura blossoms on it# She only wore one sleeve and left the other one loose# She had bandages covering her chest and stomach# The kimono exposed her right shoulder and her chest #THE CHEST PART IS COVERED!## She also has a katana with a pink lace on its handle on her side#

"Wow Lu-chan! You look cool!" Levy complimented with a big smile#

"Hai, you look like a samurai," Lisanna said while putting her index finger in the air and nodding like a teacher#

"Juvia thinks that Lucy is a strong person," Juvia followed after Lisanna#

"Hmm, maybe I should consider training with you Lucy," Erza said while crossing her arms and smiling#

"You should give us lessons," Mirajane winked#

The girls shared a laugh and took a quick glance at the guys# They seemed a little zoned out, lifeless, and pail# Lucy poked Rogue on his forehead and he fell backwards# The rest of the guys followed#

Lucy was taken back a bit but then started to laugh#

"Lucy," a man with long white hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes called out# He seemed like he was in his 20s # Ukitake from Bleach! =D #

"Ohayou Ukitake-sensei," Lucy bowed down to her sensei.

Everyone's ears perked and the guys sat up and stared at the guy who seemed young and old at the same time.

"Minna, this is Ukitake-sensei," Lucy introduced.

"Yo," most of the guys said.

"Ohayou," the girls said.

"Ohayou everyone, will you be accompanying Lucy in her training or simply watch her train," Ukitake-sensei asked.

"I will be accompanying Lucy," Erza stepped up.

Juvia follwed after her and they both sat beside Lucy.

"Is there anyone else," he asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, let's get started," Ukitake-sensei smiled.

Lucy crossed her legs and Erza followed after.

"Since we have some newcomers, we will start with a simple breathing exercise," Ukitake-sensei stated.

The girls nodded. Lucy curled her thumb and index finger together to form a circle and her three other fingers were straight on both hands. The two girls followed after.

"You must breath and be one with nature. Swift like the wind, cool as water, firm as earth, and blaze like fire," Ukitake-sensei stated.

Lucy took a deep breathe and inhaled and exhaled. The two girls followed.

"Good, now Lucy. Demonstrate to your friends the basic stance," Ukitake-sensei said.

"Hai sensei," Lucy got up and took her stance. She took her left foot and bent it in front of her. Her hands were positioned in front of her but she didn't tighten them.

Erza and Juvia followed after.

"Good, here you two," Ukitake-sensei gave Erza and Juvia wooden versions of a katana.

"Juvia ia confused," Juvia said as she caught the katana.

"Hmft, so we're exxpected to learn the basics then we could get and handle a real katana like Lucy," Erza said while catching the wooden katana with one hand.

"Exactly, and Lucy will demonstrate to you how difficult it is," Ukitake-sensei said.

Lucy nodded and got her katana ready.

"HAI!" Ukitake-sensei yelled.

Lucy turned around in a circle and sliced her katana in all directions and finished it with a stab.

Everyone stared at Lucy in awe.

"So watcha guys think," Lucy smiled.

Everyone was silent then Levy broke it, "THAT WAS AWESOME LU-CHAN!"

Lucy giggled,"Arigatou Levy-chan, but this was just the basics."

Everyone's jaws immediately dropped.

"So what else can you do," Lisanna asked in awe.

"Lucy has amazing timing and accuracy. She could slice and dodge a bullet in two when an intruder broke into her room," Ukitake-sensei said. He wore a big grin on his face and everyone was shocked...again.

"Gee-hee, prove it Bunny girl," Gajeel smirked.

Lucy grinned, "Gladly~"

Ukitake-sensei called one of the top marxman of the mansion. He had raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Ohayou Lucy-sama, Ukitake-sensei. How can I be of assistance," the guy asked.

"Ohayou Daisuke," Lucy smiled.

Rogue and Sting felt jealousy bubble in their insides and both guys had steam coming out of their ears.

"Daisuke-kun, Ukitake-sensei wants you to shoot a bullet at me. Can you handle that," Lucy smirked.

"Pmft, I will if I have to my lady," Daisuke chuckled. He took out a Ruger LC9.

Lucy prepared herself.

Daisuke readied his gun and asked, "Ready?"

Lucy nodded her head, "Ready."

A few seconds passed...

***BANG* *SLICE* **

Lucy slashed her katana and everyone had their eyes widened. Lucy and Daisuke smirked while Ukitake-sensei smiled triumphantly. Gajeel and Juvia got up, "I-i f-found h-h-half..." "Juvia found the other half."

"LU-CHAN! I'M SO JEALOUS!" Levy yelled.

The other girls nodded their heads while the guys fainted except Rogue. He stared at Lucy in awe and smirked 'Yep, she is a real catch all right. Now to win her heart is the problem.' He took a look over at Sting and had a funny look on his face. Sting was lying on top of Natsu who was on top of Gray who was on top of Jellal who was on top of Laxus. They seem like their souls were leaving their bodies anime style.

"I'm going to train too!" Lisanna said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Levy and Mirajane agreed and followed after Lisanna.

The guys' ears perked up and groaned.

"Ugh...more devils," they all said in unison.

* * *

Hai Minna! =D

gomenasai for late updates now and then ._.

Had to practice a dance routine for a program i signed up for and I look like an idiot =~=

so how r yu all doing? hope its gud ^^

If you have watched Bleach, then you would know captain Ukitake, hes so awesome and hes mine xD

jk, but hes good lookin ;)

**1fairytaillover: Ukitake-sensei is a very good-looking man XD **

plz review \(^0^)/


	9. Dance Partners

**Normal POV **

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

"Hi Levy-chan, how's your morning going?" Lucy asked.

"It's all good, and hey, here come the oth-OOF!" Levy fell backwards with Lucy.

A shy and timid girl ran into them and grunted, "Oof! Oh, uh-uh-uh G-gomenasai!"

The little girl bowed while shaking.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Y-yes, I am," the girl replied. She had blue hair and brown eyes.

"What's your name?" Levy asked.

"W-wendy Marvell," Wendy introduced.

"Oh, what grade are you in then," Lucy awkwardly said.

Wendy giggled, "5th grade."

**_*ring* *ring*__ *ring* _**

"Lucy!" Mirajane yelled from the distance with Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza running behind.

"Ohayou! Hey, so Wendy. Come by here afterschool and we can hang out," Lucy smiled.

"Hai," Wendy said with a bright smile, she seemed less shy now.

"Minna! Let's go before we're late," Levy shouted.

"HAI!"

**_timeskip to in the hallway to first period... _**

**Lucy's POV **

*huff* "No one ever said that I was an early morning jogger," Levy panted.

"H-hai...I'm pooped," Lisanna fell on her butt and leaned against the wall.

I laughed and smirked at my friends.

"Lucy?"

I turned arond and saw Rogue coming our way and I felt my cheeks burning.

"O-ohayou Rogue," I mentally facepalmed my self.

_Inner Lucy..._

_"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT?!"_

_"But he's so hot~"_

_"THAT'S NO REASON!"_

_"Stop it, you're making me cry..."_

_"CRY?! YOU KIDDING ME?! WE'RE NO LONG FRIENDS!"_

_"B-but, you're me and I'm you..."_

I shook my head and looked at Rogue with a smile.

"Ohayou, so why aren't you guys in class," Rogue pointed at Lisanna and Levy who had their bodies on the floor and looked lifeless.

We both laughed and both Lisanna and Levy smirked.

"Well, we're gonna give you two lovebirds some.." Levy said.

"Alone time~" Lissana smirked.

"Gah! h-hey! M-m-mina, he- me, she , no," Lucy stuttered.

**Rogue's POV **

'Here's my chance'

"You heard them, they're gonna give us some 'Alone Time' Lucy," I slyly purred.

Levy and Lissana squealed and high fived each other. My princess had her face all red and steam coming out of her ears, how adorable.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here? Get into class, and Rogue, you know better than to seduct a woman as innocent as poor Lucy right?" Loki-sensei said with a smirk.

"Hai sensei," I bowed.

We all walked into class and took our seats. I smirked at what I did back there...

_'You heard them Lucy, they're gonna give us some 'Alone Time'...'_

I smirked, 'Rogue my man, you've done good."

I looked over at Lucy who was passing notes to Levy and was giggling. Then Levy passes it to Lissana, then Lisanna passed it to Lucy. It was one, big circle with one person after the other.

Then I turned my head to the side and saw this blonde girl glaring at Lucy. I started to get a bad feeling something was gonna happen and I should keep a look out just in case.

_**timeskip to during P.E...** _

**Normal POV **

"Alright! GATHER ROUND PIPQUEAKS!" Aquarius yelled at the top of her lungs.

The students rushed to Aquarius immediately and all panted except for Lucy and the guys.

"We're gonna play a new sport today," Aquarius grinned.

Everyone had their ears perked up, some were scared, excited, happy, anxious, and BURNING! ( Taka from Prince of Tennis =D l0l )

"The new sport is gonna be...' Aquarius said.

Everyone was coming closer to Aquarius and that angered her.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAKS! DONTCHA KNOW ITS RUDE AND UNNATURAL TO COME UP TO A TEACHER LIKE THAT?! Sheesh," Aquarius sighed.

"It's gonna be dance," she bluntly said.

Some girls squealed while some guys just cockily grinned.

"Dance?" Levy said.

"Hm, then this should be interesting," Erza said while pushing her glasses a little back.

"Hai, Juvia enjoys dancing," Juvia smiled.

"Uhm, what about you Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, yeah. I like dancing," Lucy said with a big smile.

"Whay types of dancing do you do Lu-chan?" Levy asked with curiosity.

"Um, Pop, Ballroom, and Belly Dance," Lucy said while putting her index finger on her chin.

Everyone looked at Lucy with wide-eyes.

"Wow Lu-chan, you know a lot of dances," Levy complimented.

"Yeah, I had to learn them. I was forced by my dad to learn at least 3 dances so that I can be a daughter he could be proud of," Lucy sighed.

Everyone's faces saddened, "Don't worry Lucy, Juvia will be here for you 100%."

Everyone nodded.

"Arigatou minna," Lucy said.

"Alright, so come here kitties," Aquarius motioned.

Everyone gather around her and listened, "Since its almost Valentines' Day..." Aquarius had stars in her eyes.

"You will have to pick a partner of the opposite gender and do a dance routine of any kind. We clear?" Aquarius yelled.

"Hai!"

"Rogue-kun, wanna be my partner?"

"Natsu, I'm all fired up to dance!"

"Gray, you wanna go~"

"Sting, dance with me baby!" ( this girl is just a total weirdo ._. )

"Um, Gajeel, would you like to be my partner? GOMENASAI! I'M SUCH A FOOL! A FOOL~"

"Jellal-kun, be my partner or you die" (OMFG, l0l)

"Laxus, come here you big strong man~" (ew... l0l)

The girls blinked a few times then bursted to laughter, but they didn't realize that it was their turn now.

"Hey Erza, come dance with me, I'm BURNING!"

"Levy-chan! COME ON, DANCE!"

"Juvia, would you like to dan-OOF!" "NO DANCE WITH ME!"

"Lisanna, I know that we have only 1 day but, I just want you to be my dance partner~"

"Lucy~Come and dance with me baby" (omfg, woah...just woah...)

"Mira, can I have the honors of being your dance part-OOF!" "Kya! Mira-chan is my dance partner! Not your's, plegh!"

Now it was he guys' turn to laugh, eventually both sides said "No."

**Levy's POV **

'Maybe I should ask Gajeel to be my dance partner...Oh! Levy get that thought out of your head, and beisdes...he'll jsut say no anyway..."

I looked up and saw Gajeel right in front of me.

"EEP!" I squeaked.

"Sheesh, sorry Shrimp. Didn't know I would scare you like that. But it was pretty funny, Gee-hee," Gajeel smirked.

"Oh! You!" I pouted.

"Gee-hee, so you wanna be partners? These girls are giving me a headache..."

"GAJEEL-KUN~"

Gajeel was covering his ears in annoyance and shooed off the girls. I giggled, "Hai, but you better dance good Metalhead."

**Juvia's POV **

'Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama, but Juvia doesn't want to look bad. Juvia knows that Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia like she does. But Juvia really REALLY wants to be with Gray-sama. Oh~ GRAY-SAMA! WHAT SHOULD JUVIA DO?'

Juvia looked over to her right and saw Gray-sama walking her way. 'Is he going to talk to Juvia?'

"Yo Juvia,"Gray-sama waved. He seemed so handsome at everything he's doing.

"Hi Gray-sama," Juvia replied.

"So I was wondering, do you want to be my dance partner?"

Did Gray-sama..._***thump*** _ask Juvia... _***thump*** _to be... **_*thump*_**his dance PARTNER?! **_*BOOM*_**

"H-h-ha-hai G-g-g-Gray-sama," Juvia stuttered.

"Great, meet me at my place tomrrow ar 6. See ya later Juvia."

"B-bye Gray-sama," Juvia stuttered again and fainted.

'Juvia is going to go to Gray-sama's home...where Gray-sama lives..."

**Lisanna's POV **

I should go ask Natsu, I kind of know that we like each other, but girls shouldn't make the first move. Things go all wrong if that happens...

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu called out to me.

It gave me butterflies and I looked up, "Yeah Natsu?"

He grinned his toothy grin, the grin I love about him, "Wanna be my dance partnet? We could rock the whole thing and get an A easy."

"H-hai, I'd like that," I stuttered and mentally face-plamed.

"Great, come by over to my place at 6. Bye." Natsu waved to me and walked away.

"Bye," I felt my cheeks getting warm.

Natsu actually asked me to be his partner, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me ever!

**Mirajane's POV **

*sigh* "I'm so bored, and these guys are just...not my type. If only Laxus would ask me... that would make my day...

"Yo Mira," Laxus' deep voice called out to me.

I felt my cheeks burn up and I slowly moved my head, "Yeah Laxus?"

"Wanna be my dance partner? These girls are total freaks of nature, like SERIOUSLY! HAVE THEY NOT HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?!"

I giggled, "Hai, I will."

"Good, I owe you one Mira," he snickered.

"Hai, bye," I waved.

That just made my day!

**Erza's POV**

'Will Jellal-kun ask me to dance with him? Maybe not...he saw my dark side, he mght think I'm a monster. Ugh!"

I felt like I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Erza," I heard my name and I turned my head.

"J-Jellal," I tried to be proffesional as I can, but it was a failiure.

"I was wondering...would you like to be my dance partner?"

His words sounded so smooth and well...HOT!

"I'll think about it," I confidently said.

"Hai, well, see you later," Jellal waved to me.

"Hai, bye," I replied.

'EEEKKK!'

**Lucy's POV **

I got tired and sat down by th side of a tree, I sighed.

'Wish Rogue would ask me to be his partner...these guys are just...'

"Hey Lucy,"

I turned my head and saw Rogue standing right in front of me, dang he looks so hot. His black locks were shining in the sunlight and his eyes look dashing as ever.

"Yeah Rogue?"

"Um, I was wondering..." his face seemed pink and I was getting second thoughts...

'Nah~'

"Would you like to be my dance partner?" He finished.

I was taken back for a moment, but I nodded my head.

"Great, we can meet at your home at 6. Bye" He waved and I waved back. This day...not bad. =}

* * *

Hai Minna! =D

gomenasai for late updates now T^T arigatou for your patience thou =]]

the quarter is almost ending for me and I need a good grade ;-;

so how r you all doing? =} hope its good ^^

_**1fairytaillover: aha, I could imagine. Class would be interesting =3**_

_**Whiterose937888: Arigatou, and gomen for the late update.. ;-;**_


	10. We all Scream for Blushes?

Hi minna! =]]

Just for a heads-up, I would take dance requests for the next few chapters, since there are 6 girls, I'll say you will have over a week to vote. This is how you will vote:

_(Name of the couple or dance partners you have chosen)_  
_ (Type of Dance; Ex: Salsa, Samba, Pop, etc.)_

_ Arigatou,_

_ PandaLover309_

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Hey you guys," Lucy called.

The girls looked over at Lucy and waited for her ot continue.

"I've met this girl name Wendy and she's so kawaii, and we're going to go and get some ice cream. Wanna come with?" Lucy asked.

Each girl took a moment to think but Juvia replied immediately.

"Juvia will go, Juvia loves ice cream," Juvia's eyes sparkled in delight and all the girls did the same and started to drool.

Erza shook her head, "Hai, I would like to go."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hai, lets go," Lucy motioned them to follow her and they followed.

**_timeskip to meeting up with Wendy..._**

"Hi Lucy-san, Levy-san, I am guessing that those are your friends," Wendy timidly said.

"Hai, this is Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, and Juvia. You guys, this is Wendy, in 5th grade," Lucy introduced.

"Hi," Mirajane walked up to Wendy.

"Hello," Wendy said.

"Hello, Juvia's name is Juvia. Nice to meet you," Juvia introduced.

"Lu-chan, let's go get ice cream. I'm really craving it now," Levy pouted.

Everyone laughed and started to walk to the town's ice cream parlor.

"You scream! I scream! We all scream for ice cream!" Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna sang cheerfully.

The others laughed including Wendy.

"Well, we're here," Mirajane pointed out.

"KYA! JUVIA FIRST!" Juvia ran into the ice cream parlor and looked at the many flavors.

"Can Juvia have the...Blueberry Cheesecake please" Juvia had sparkles in her eyes and was like a kid.

The girls giggled and Juvia came back with her ice cream all ready to go and was about to eat it but stopped.

"Juvia will wait for the rest," Juvia disappointedly said with a smile.

The girls laughed and Erza went next.

"I would like the Strawberry Shortcake," she pointed and the guy immediately got her ice cream.

"Arigatou," Erza thanked.

Levy went next, "Mint Chocolate Chip please."

Lisanna went after Levy, "Peppermint."

Wendy, "Chocolate please." Wendy looked happy and full of glee while holding her ice cream.

Mirajane was next, "Monster Mash please." She seemed so innocent when she said that. The other girls simply shivered except Lucy and Wendy who have no idea why everyone else was shivering. (Monster Mash is really an ice cream flavor. Weird right? ._.)

"Mira-nee was called the she-devil for a reason Lucy..." Lisanna whispered.

Lucy nodded her head slowly and went up to choose her ice cream.

"Umm, just plain Strawberry please," Lucy pointed.

"Hai, here you go," the guy gave Lucy's ice cream and the girls paid for them.

"Arigatou, have a nice day," the guy said.

"Hai, arigatou," the girls said in unison.

"Hey, let's go to the park. It's always fun to eat ice cream there," Mirajane suggested.

"Sure, Juvia likes parks," Juvia gleefully said.

"Hai, its nice to relax in a park sometimes with ice cream," Erza smiled.

The rest of the girls nodded and walked to the nearest park.

They eventually got there and they found a nice oak tree with shade to sit under.

"So who's your dance partner Lisanna, no wait, let me guess..." Lucy slyly said.

Lisanna blushed ten shades of red and slowly nodded her head.

"KYA! Natsu and Lisanna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" Lucy and Levy sang out loud.

Everyone laughed except Lisanna who was busy blushing.

"Juvia is so happy for Lisanna. You found love before Juvia. You are the beauty and Natsu is the beast, you two will live a happily ever after," Juvia cried out tears of joy.

Lisanna had steam coming out of her ears and fell backwards, 'Me and Natsu living a happily ever after...what a dream com true...'

Everyone laughed really hard and that includes Wendy and she doesn't even know who Natsu is.

"Pmft, well. What about you Levy-chan?" Lucy asked curiosly.

"Um, eto-G-Gajeel is my partner," Levy twittled her fingers around while blushing.

"Nani, you have a crush on Gajeel?" Lisanna questioned.

Even Erza and Mirajane seemed surprised.z

"H-hai.." Levy slowly said.

"Aw~ You two would look so cute together~" Lucy playfully said.

"Maybe their picture would look beautiful for the yearbook wouldn't it Erza?" Mirajane smirked and Erza nodded while smiling.

"Juvia congrtulates Levy in finding love in a heartless brute," Juvia shook Levy's hand and cried streams of tears.

Now it was Levy's turn to blush ten shades of red.

"What about you Erza? Did Jellal-kun ask you yet?" Mira innocently asked while batting her eyelashes.

Erza backed up a little and shivered. "E-e-eto...Hai. He did." Erza firmly said.

"Erza and Jellal-kun sitting in a tree..." Lucy started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" All the girls sang.

Erza blushed a crimson red and started to sit back down and finish her unfinished ice cream. Lucy chuckled and looked over to Mirajane, "So what about you Mira?"

"Um..." Mira stuttered.

Everyone eyed Mira suspiciously and that placed the she-devil in the hot seat.

"I-it's Laxus..." Mira said.

"Nani?! Him?!" Lisanna shouted.

"Now that you think about it..." Levy said.

"They do look cute together..." Lucy continued.

"Do they~" Erza teased.

Mira blushed a tomatoe red and fainted.

"Wow...what about you Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"It's Gray-sama!" Juvia stated rather proudly.

"Wow, so he finally had the guts to ask you huh?" Erza was impressed.

"Hai, Gray-sama was like the dashing Ice Prince and Juvia was the Ice Princess waiting for her Romeo," Juvia gracefully said while holding one hand in the air and one in the middle of her chest.

Everyone laughed and then turned to Lucy.

"What about you Lu-chan," Levy questioned rather evilly.

"Uh, well, hehe, funny, story, uuhhh hehe," everyone except Wendy was eying her evilly and it gave Lucy the shivers.

"KYA! ITS ROGUE!" Lucy yelped and jumped up, she hugged the tree stump with wide eyes anime style.

"You know, this is the first time Rogue has actually shown any type emotions towards any girl," Lisanna said.

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

"Hai," Erza said.

"It's true, Rogue told me that he saw every girl as a 'thing' and he saw us girls as friends that don't say those things the fangirls say evveryday," Levy added.

Lucy nodded in uderstanding.

Wendy giggled, "You all have dance partners and it seems like you like them."

Everyone blushed a crimson red and fainted.

'She's a little too young for this...' Everyone thought in unison.

* * *

Hi minna! =D

gomenasai for the late update, i got caught up in some things and wasnt able to update this until now T^T

arigatou for your patience =}

so how was your day? hope it was good =D

tbh, the ice cream flavor 'Monster Mash' seems interesting x) search it up some time

_**1fairytaillover: I'm glad that you liked Rolu ^^ they are kawaii ;)** _

plz vote and review to show your support, arigatou ^~^


	11. St 319 Gajeel x Levy

Ohayou minna, how are you all doing? The voting is still in session currently and I saw some creative and funny ideas x)  
i appreciate it, arigatou \(^0^)/

Starting today, a few chapters will be based on the couple's dance routines ;)  
hehe... first off is Levy abd the heartless brute

Gajeel: HEY!

Me: Tee-hee, hope yu enjoy~

* * *

**Levy's POV **

I was having a peaceful walk towards Gajeel's house, I can't believe he chose Me, m-e. Me to be his partner, maybe he likes m-NO! JUST NO LEVY-CHAN! I sighed and looked up. I was already at his door and I decided to knock. Just when I lifted my hand, a buff man with a stern face was in front of me.

"KYA!" I jumped backwards and had my eyes popping out and I fell on my butt.

"Wow, yo Gajeel. Who's the cute chick out here?" his voice sounded firm and strong and that scared me. I'm thinking that he's Gajeel's dad or something.

I rubbed my bottom as it began to ache.

"Tch, what chick old ma-oh! Hey Levy," Gajeel stuttered.

"Ohayou Gajeel..." I annoyedly said.

"Come in, you're letting out the AC. And we need to start dancing too Shrimp," Gajeel snickered.

"Oh!" I pouted and imediately ran inside the house.

Everything in there was...disturbing. There was trunks, boxers, t-shirts, and guy tank-tops all over the place. I got shivers and trembled with every step I took.

"Yo Shrimp," Gajeel called.

I turned my head and waited for his answer.

"What dances can you do?" he asked.

"Uh, pop i guess," I bluntly said.

"Hn, fairy enough," he smirked.

I felt butterflies flying around my stomach but managed to say, "What about the song...Boyfriend."

Gajeel looked at me with a disgusted face and I giggled, "I meant the dance from St. 319. They're a Vietnamese dance group in Viet Nam and one of their members named Tracy is moving to America. They made this video in honor of her and to congrtulate her. It's a heartwarming story, and there's dancing during the video." (Its a real video and its called 'Never Give Up Tracy' by St. 319)

I cried a tear and wiped it off, Gajeel looked like he was going to puke.

"Well, what's this gotta do with Justin Beaver?" he bluntly asked.

I laughed, "I'm not much of a Bieber lover myself but the choreography is good, try watching it."

I took out my phone and showed him the video.

"Hmft, not bad. Let's do it, gee-hee" Gajeel snickered.

"Hai," I smiled.

**Gajeel's POV **

So I tried to follow the guy and be like him and managed to do it after like...5 tries. But Levy...wow. She's a natural.

"Phew, finally you're able to do it," she said with a hint of amusement.

"Hey, at least I got it Shrimp," I grunted.

So far the dance seems good and I got used to Beaver's song. It ain't that bad.

I heard her humming to that song and she sounded good like when she sang karaoke before. Man I fell like a stalker...

"Hey Gajeel.." I ehard her say my name and got butterflies.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. 'Gajeel you baka!' I screamed in my head.

"Do you think that we could at least impress everyone with this dance? And besides, you don't like this song," Levy snickered.

"Psh, I can't teach you break dancing now can I?" I chuckled.

"Gajeel!" Levy cutely pouted.

I chuckled, "Where did you find these guys? They're good, and you dance just like them. I never thought that a Shrimp like you could dance so good."

'Wait...did I just say that she danced so good?' I felt my cheeks burning.

"H-h-hai, arigatou Gajeel," I saw her face get red and I smirked.

"W-well, lets get back to practicing. We're going to need it to be perfect," she pointed out.

"Psh, whatever," I shooed.

She cutely pouted again, this day was fun.

* * *

Yo minna~  
gomenasai if you think this chapter was a little short =3  
so what do you think of Gajeel x Levy? Kawaii ne? ;)  
I got some requests and I think some of them r l0l funny x)

**_1fairytaillover: tee-hee :)_**

**_FairyTailWolf6: Omg, l0l. That would be hilarious xD I like the way you think =}_**

**_ : I'm just gonna spoil this but Romeo's gonna come into the story at some time in the story =] and thats not bad ^^ arigatou for the idea_**

**_Char-nee: aha, arigatou ^~^ and love your name by the way =D_**

**_leoslady4ever: Friends like that r always interesting right? ;)_**

Arigatou and plz review \(^0^)/


	12. Ice Prince and Queen Gruvia

Hi minna! =D  
Gomen for the wait yesterday but I'm bak today ^~^  
I'm thinking that I should do RoLu last and maybe Sting too ._.  
Have you seen St. 319? They're awesome right? xD  
If you still want to vote, it is still going on so you better make it quick before it's too late!

Now its Gruvia's turn, hope you enj-

Juvia: KYA! JUVIA IS GOING TO DANCE WITH GRAY-SAMA~

Gray: U-u-uhm, J-Juvia. You really shouldn't make a big deal out of no-

PandaLover309: Aw~ Juvia and Gray are sitting in a tree...

Gray: H-hey! *blushing a crimson red*

Juvia: First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby..in a carriage~ *hearts in her eyes and faints*

Gray: *steam coming out of his ears*

PandaLover309: Hehehe... *plots something evil*

* * *

**Normal POV **

Juvia was walking to Gray's home and saw a large white house with fancy looking windows around.

"Wow~ Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is really a prince like Lucy who is a princess," Juvia said in awe.

"Oh, hey Juvia. You're here," Gray said in surprise.

"H-hai, ohayou Gray-sama," Juvia blushed.

"O-ohayou, please come on in," Gray motioned with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Juvia looked around Gray's home in awe, it was so clean, shiny, and sparkly. The wooden floors were spotless, the walls looked like pure white snow.

"Hey Juvia, up here," Gray motioned Juvia up to his room and Juvia quickly obligued.

Gray's room was slightly messy but not 'messy' messy. His things seemed organized in a way and his school stuff was at one corner.

"So Juvia," Gray started whil sitting on his bed while laying his hand on his right knee. Juvia looked over at him and waited for him to continue.

"What dance do you want to do?"

"Umm, Juvia wants something like...waltz," Juvia said in glee.

"Hmm, not bad. And Waltz is one of the simpliest and most elegent dance styles out there so why not?" Gray smirked.

Juvia blushed a crimson red.

"But what song," Gray remembered.

"Umm, Ice Queen by Trish Thuy Trang! Juvia loves her, she sings beautiful songs and Ice Queen is perfect for us," Juvia had sparkles in her eyes and clapped her hands.

Gray chuckled, "I heard of this Trish person, but I never heard one of her songs before. Mind showing my this song Juvia?"

"H-hai Gray-sama," Juvia stuttered. She took out her phone and showed Gray the video.

"Hn, not bad. I like it," Gray complimented.

"Hai, Trish is Juvia's role model. She is a beautiful singer and an elegent dancer at times," Juvia said.

"Hai, but what about the choreography," Gray reminded.

"Umm...Juvia thinks that we could make up some of the choreography and use some old-fashion Waltz moves. And since the song sounds elegent, our choreography should be elegent too," Juvia pointed out.

Gray nodded his head in agreement, "I like your idea Juvia. Let's do it."

Gray smirked and that nearly killed Juvia.

**_timeskip to when Juvia and Gray after brainstorming... _**

**Juvia's POV **

Juvia and Gray-sama were thinking about the choreography too much but then that came to an end. We were both think od elegent spins and dips at the chorus and smooth steps during the verses. Now it was time for us to practice some of them. Juvia turned on the song and Gray-sama readied himself, Juvia did the same.

_Ice Queen-Trish Thuy Trang _

_Once, so long ago...  
My heart was crushed, and turned to stone._

Juvia moved her feet to the music and slowly adjusted to the song and the made-up choreography combined. Gray-sama seemed like he was stuggling and Juvia decided to step in.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia managed to say.

Gray-sama's handsome face looked at Juvia and Juvia wanted to die but managed to get her posture back.

"You move your feet like this, follow Juvia's lead," Juvia showed his the steps and Gray-sama smiled.

"Hn, arigatou Juvia."

Gray-sama's words are like music to Juvia's ears. Juvia wanted to melt in his arms right there and now...

Since Juvia was too busy dreaming off into her own world, she tripped on Gray-sama's foot and fell onto Gray-sama. Juvia could feel Gray-sama's muscular chest and his six-pack abs.

"U-uh Juvia, c-can y-you m-m-move," Gray-sama said.

* * *

Kya! Gruvia moment *~* =]]  
kawaii ne? ;)  
*yawn* its alrady night right now and I'm pooped =~=  
I'm sick too and I just drank medicine, blegh. The people don't know what strawberries taste like =3=  
arigatou for your patience and gomen for the wait =}

**_kpoplover987: St. 319 is awesome! Arigatou, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hai, I won't give up =} _**

**_Azuky Is Who I Am: Is it not? x) Arigatou and I won't give up too! =} P.S. You're name is cool x)_**

_Plz review ^^_


	13. Good Dancers

Kobanawa minna =}  
gomen for not updating for the past few days...I was sick with the flu and high fevers ;-;  
arigatou for your patience ^^  
now, it's Laxus and Mirajane's turn. They are so kawaii~ in a way I think =3

Laxus: Hey, what is that suppose to mean?! *a vein popped on his forehead*

Mirajane: Yeah. What is that suppose to mean? *demon look*

PandaLover309: E-e-eto...hehe...KYA! GOMENASAI!

* * *

**Normal POV **

Mirajane and Laxus were looking for the town's dance studio and wanted to borrow it for at least a week or two. There was an awkward silence between the two and it was uncomfortable for the two.

"S-so, what type of dance do you think we should do?" Both teens said in unison. Mira blushed a crimson red and Laxus blushed 10 shades of red, they immediately looked away and started to laugh awkwardly.

"Y-you can go first," Laxus said. He smiled a small smile and waited for Mira who was smiling with a tint of pink of her cheeks.

"W-well, I was thinking that one dance from the movie _Another Cinderella Story," _Mira started.

"A what story now?" Laxus asked while raising his eyebrow.

"_Another Cinderella Story_ is a movie kind of like the story Cinderella. There's a girl named Mary and she's a really good dancer and there's this one part in the movie where Mary and her 'Prince Charming' Joey dance at a ball. I think we should do that dance," Mira pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah... problem. I don't know the dance or what its like," Laxus grunted while scratching the back of his head.

Mira took out her phone and showed Laxus the clip where Joey and Mary dance at the ball and Laxus smirked. By the time they finished the clip, they were already at the studio. Laxus looked up then back at Mirajane. He sighed and said, "Let's do it."

**Mirajane's POV **

'I can't believe it, I'm going to be dancing this romantice dance with Laxus. I hope he's a good dancer~' I wanted to melt in his arms already and started to get butterflies in my stomach.

We were both practicing our dance moves to perfect everything and things were going good so far. I plugged in my earphones and practiced the choreography slowly and eventually got it. I looked over my shoulder and saw Laxus staring at me, I felt my cheeks heat up and I immediately looked away.

'W-what should I do? What should I do?! HE'S STARING AT ME! Okay Mira, don't mess up and don't freak out. Just do your best and calm do-'

"Yo Mira," Laxus huskily said. I blushed a crimson red and shakily turned my head to face him.

"Y-yes Laxus," I stuttered. I mentally face palmed myself.

"Can you see if I'm doin' this right?" Laxus smirked.

"T-that's good Laxus. You're learning a lot better than expected. Now let's put it together and add some of our own moves to make it ours," I seductively said.

I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and triumphantly smiled.

I turned on the music and did all the moves and added a leap, another spin, and a sway in the hips. I posed and Laxus seemed impressed.

"Nice job Mira, you're really good," Laxus smirked.

'He complimented me and called me by my name~'

"H-hai, arigatou Laxus," I replied after I shook the thought out of my head.

"Let's mash up our dances together now, I think we got the choreography and stuff down," he suggested while crossing his arms.

"Hai, let's do it," I clentched my hand and smiled determinely.

**Laxus's POV **

Man, this dance is a lot harder than I thought, especially since I keep on stumbling on Mira. She looks so cute and innocent when she dances, but we all know the Demon. How she sways her hips in that last part... *whistle*

"Yo Mira, I'm thinking that we should change our feet movement like this instead of that. We need time and room for our feet to move to the music," I suggested.

I bent my left leg and spun Mira around, her hair was flowing like a river of pure snow. It was heart-stopping, I gulped and focused again.

"I like it, good suggestion Laxus," she giggled ever so cutely. I could have sworn that I felt my cheeks light up like a Christmas tree.

"I think this should be good. We just need to have more practice. Well, got to go, bye Laxus. See ya tomorrow," she winked and walked out of the studio.

"See ya," I waved.

I smiled for a few seconds and knew that the next few days are gonna be the best days of my life. Now to get her to like me and back for me to ask her out is the problem...

* * *

Yo! so watcha think of this chapter? =}  
gomen if u think its pretty boring, my brain was pretty bland for the past few days ._.  
I'll think of something intersting, just wait ^^

I finshed this last night but didn't post it until today, hehe... oops ;~;  
arigatou again for your patience and plz review ^^


	14. Jerza Spice

Kobanawa minna =}  
hows ur day going? =]]  
im thinking about Jerza now and I think council members r gonna go hardcore in dancing this year ;)

Erza: What is that suppose to mean? *evil aura*

Jellal: *praying and shivering*

PandaLover309: Oh, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! (T^T)

* * *

**Erza's POV **

"Erza-san, you know could have just not scare him right? It seemed unnecessary to do so," Jellal sighed.

"H-hai, gomen. But he made me drop my last piece of cheesecake from the bakery. It was my first cheesecake all day..." I sighed. I really was looking forward to eating cheesecake today, its good to have different types of cake every once in a while.

"Well then we can go have some cake later and it would be on me," he offered.

"E-E-ETO, NO! Arigatou for the offer but its fine, and hey, we're already here," I pointed at a tall, white building with clear door windows and realized that it was the studio me and Jellal were going to practice in and Jellal lifted his head up.

"Hai, let's go in," I followed him inside and saw llarge glass mirrors.

"Hmft, this place isn't bad but it should do," I bluntly said.

"Hai, what dance do you think we should do Erza-san?" Jellal asked.

'He said -san...'

"Erza-san!" Jellal raised his voice.

"Huh? Oh, gomen. I was spacing out," I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jellal.

"I have an idea," Jellal pointed out. He had a large smile plastered on his face.

There was something alluring yet frightening about that smile of his. Strange yet iresistable.

"W-what is it Jellal-kun," I stuttered. Ugh, I want to die already...

"I think we should do a hip-hop related dance," Jellal proudly said.

I chuckled at his statement, "The student body president the vice president dancing a hip-hop song...this should turn out interesting. But what song do you suggest we do?"

I seductively walked towards him and eyed him curiously.

**Jellal's POV **

Erza walked up to me in such a sexy manner...I just want to grab onto her and hug her. Possibly kiss her of I have the chance. No, I must remain proffessional.

I gulp and timidly looked up at Erza who's face was right in front of mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and I immediately fell bakwards.

"Huh? Oh Jellal-kun! Gomen, I didn't intend for you to fall backwards now," Erza shook me back and forth rapidly and I seemed dead for 15 seconds.

"Ngh, I was thinking you pick the song Erza-san," I bluntly said finally recovering.

"Oh? Well, considering that it's almost Halloween, how about _Die Another Day?" _she simply smirked.

"Really? And that's your choice? You trully are interesting Erza-san," I complimented.

"Hn, arigatou Jellal-kun. But what are we going to do about the choreography," she questioned.

"Hn, I was thinking about making up our own choreography. I mean that it isn't everyday that we have this opportunity right Erza-san?" I snickered.

I wasn't lying, we don't have the time of day to do regular assignments and turn them in on their exact due dates considering we have council meetings. And this one project just might be our only one for me to bond with Erza.

"Hm, interesting. Let's do it," Erza smiled. I slightly blushed and talked about the choreography with Erza.

**_timeskip to after brainstorm..._**

**Normal POV**

Erza and Jellal finished brainstorming their idea and so far came up with Jellal tracing his hand over Erza's hips in the intro and then spins her when the song starts. Erza then dips onto the ground and gets pulled back up by Jellal and then both go through different sets of feet movement. Erza swated her body and Jellal let go of Erza for a few short seconds and did and chestpump then when back to holding Erza's hand. Erza did one last spin and did a dip with Jellal.

"Huff, that was fun," Erza said in between her breath.

"Huff, yeah. It was enjoyable. I can't wait to see the look on our classmates' faces, right Erza-san," Jellal seductivel said next to Erza's ear.

Erza blushed a dark shade of red, darker than her hair maybe, and said, "Hmft, you never know."

Jellal chuckled, "Well, I think practice is over for the day. Let's go to the cafe and get some ca-"

Erza ran out the studio and sped to the cafe with a dumbfounding Jellal standing behind.

*blink* *blink*

"Sigh...Erza and cake," Jellal quietly said.

* * *

Hi minna ^^  
i thuoght that I'd go emo for a this chapter x) l0l  
so how was ur day? was it good? I had so much fun with my friends today and I found out my friend has a crush on a guy who used to crush on me. My little sister was with my old friend. Too much love is in the air over here and its not even Valentines' Day yet... and the funny thing is, there is a love triangle no no, PENTAGON!  
wish me luck minna ;-;

**_Bayz Sparrow: Arigatou Gozaimash ^~^ I appreciate that you are enjoying the story =}_**

plz review ^^


	15. Natsu You Cute Baka

Kobanawa minna ^^  
I had to help my little sister on some homework and well, I've been late in updating this =3 gomen T^T  
up next is NaLi or Natsu x Lisanna =} tee-hee ^^

Natsu: Yo, where's Lisanna? *crashes into my office*

PandaLover309: NANI?! CAN'T YOU FIND HER WHEN YOU SEE HER IN THE STORY?! Baka... =n=

Natsu: But I wanna see her now~

Lisanna: Hey Natsu, are you ready for the next chapt-

PandaLover309: PANDA KIICK! Kawaii name, ne Lisanna? ^u^

* * *

**Lisanna's POV **

"Hmm, where could Natsu's home be? He told me that he lived by the park didn't he? So where could it be?" I asked myself.

"Yo Lisanna!" I heard a familiar voice and I turned my head around. It was none other than Natsu running up to me.

"Huh? Oh Natsu, ohayou! Gomen for not being able to find your home," I apologized with a sad expression.

He looked at me with a confused face and said, "What are you sorry for silly? C'mon, let's go." He took my hand and dragged me to where I think is his house. His hand felt so warm and I blushed at least 10 different shades of red.

**_timeskip..._**

Natsu dragged me to a small apartment in a large white building. He took me inside and it seemed, well...uh...eto...dirty.

Clothes were everywhere and it's seems more like a dump then a home no offfense. I shivered when I saw something move in a pile of dirty laundry.

"E-eto, Natsu... not to be rude," I started.

Natsu looked over at me with a curious expression and had his ears perked up and ready.

"E-eh...when was the last time you cleaned your home?" I continued to shiver.

"Huh? Oh uh... a few days, weeks, months?" He scratched his head while giving me his signature toothy grin.

"HEH?!" I screamed.

"Shhhh, c'mon. Let's go to my room, you'll be surprised," he snickered.

**_*thump* *thump* *thump*_**

"H-hai..." I trudged my way to his room with a weirded out expression.

Natsu creaked open the door and motioned me inside. I slowly walked inside and I WAS surprised by what I'm seeing right now. His room is spotless clean! There isn't a speck of dirt on anything, his laundry is neatly folded on his bed, and his trash isn't lyring around like the trash out there.

"D-don't tell me this is your room.." my head moved like a robot and I slowly pointed my finger around the room. Natsu simply nodded his head.

"Geh," I pretended to fall backwards and crash on the floor with a thud.

"So let's get started now shall we," Natsu grinned.

"Huh? But we don't even know what dance to so and song," I pouted.

"Hn? I already thought of one," Natsu bluntly said.

"Nani! Why not tell me about it," I quacked in anger.

"Because seeing your expression is funny," Natsu laughed.

"Eh? Oh! Fine, just tell me the song," Lisanna blushed and rubbed her temples.

"Breakdancing!" Natsu cheekily said.

'Is he serious?'

"No, just no..." I said while holding my knees in a corner.

"Oh? Then what dance should we do," he cutely asked.

"Umm, I was thinking Lindy Hop," I pointed out.

And why not too? It has a fun name, its a fun dance, and it takes you back.

"Ah~ But I don't like how the guy dances~" Natsu whined.

'Hmft, guess we're going to have to do this the hard way.'

"Aw~ Pwease Natsu? For me?" I gave him my famous puppy eyes and cute pout that no one could ever resist. Not even a dense idiot like Natsu.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you would stop making a stupid face like that," he grunted.

"Yay! What?" I asked him finding the 'stupid face' part annoying.

**_timeskip..._**

**Normal POV **

Natsu and Lisanna practiced their dance routine multiple times until they got it right. If you know Natsu, you'd know why they'd take a long time. Lisanna wiped off the sweat on her forehead and looked over at Natsu who was dangling over at his bed. They had eye contact for a few seconds and started to laugh.

"Hn, I'm tired," Natsu whined amusingly.

"Hai, Lindy pop is a fun dance with a lot of feet movement," Lisanna pointed out.

"I guess," Natsu bluntly said while looking out the window. A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks and he seemed embarrassed to face Lisanna.

Lisanna curiously looked over at Natsu and asked, "Natsu, daijoubu?"

"E-e-eh? Yeah, I;m all fired up!" he stuttered. 'Way to go baka' he mentally yelled at himself.

"Good, a little bit more practice and we're all good to go," Lisanna pumped her fist in the air and Natsu followed after.

"HAI!"

* * *

Ohayou minna...its morning right now and I feel groggy =3=  
i managed to finish this before I head out so yay! =D  
I think this is the 2nd to last couple right now and last is RoLu, Yay! I'm totally a RoLu fan ^~^ *fan-girl squealing*

Lindy pop dancing is a real dance and looks like a 60s dance and it looks cool tbh =3

_**0MeruBerryChu1: Arigatou for liking my story, im glad you're enjoying it. And arigatou again, I love SNSD =D K-pop and J-pop are my life and sometimes some english pop! I appreciate the fact that you like my story and that yu think my people are awesome x} tee-hee**_

_**1fairytaillover: hehe...l0l? =3**_


	16. Trouble Maker

Kobanawa minna ^^  
Gomen for not being active but Tet, my favorite Viet holiday, came up and I had to dance =3  
arigatou for your patience \(^0^)/  
today is RoLu finally! =D ^~^  
and they will dance to, well... you'll find out~ Mwahaha :)

_**Rogue: I don't like where this is going... 0_0**_

_**Lucy: *nods her head***_

_**PandaLover309: *planning things...EVIL things* (*u*)**_

* * *

**Rogue's POV **

*chirp* *chirp*

I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock, 7:30 in the morning. Hmft, seems too early to head over to Lucy's home right now. Who am I kidding, nobody's up this early in the morning!

**_to where Levy is..._**

"Ah~ 7:30 a.m! My favorite time!"

**_back with Rogue..._**

I decided that I should get up and get started with the day before I head over to Lucy's place at 12. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower, then eat breakfast, and do some chores, and yeah...guess I'll be done by then.

I grabbed a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red shirt with 'R' on the bottom right corner. I opened the door to the bathroom and went in.

**Lucy's POV **

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Ugh..." I groaned when I heard my alarm clock. 8 a.m, I should get up and get myself ready. What should I wear for Rogue...

'WAIT WHAT? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! UGH, just wear regular clothes...' I mentally panicked and held my head in confusion just thinking about Rogue's messy black hair...his hypnotizing red eyes, and his beautiful fa-WOAH! JUST... WOAH!

"Man...I really need to work on my imagination," I sighed.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change into my demin shorts, yellow and pink striped tank-top, and combat boots. (I want them so badly but me no money T^T)

**Rogue's POV **

'It's around 11:45 right now, I should get going on heading over to Lucy's home' I mentally thought to myself.

I took one quick check of myself and seemed satisfied. I got my black converse on and walked out the door then popped a mint in my mouth. I want to impress Lucy since we'll have our time alone together today. I smirked at the thought and planned for things and quotes that I should say when I see her first thing today.

Surprisingly...I don't live that far from Lucy. We both found out that I lived about a few blocks from my apartment to her mansion, so I guess it's easy to see and pay a visit to her every once in a while.

Should I ask Lucy out, ugh, what am I saying...it's waay too early for that. I should just wait until the time is right. I shook the thought away and continued to walk. On my way, I saw a beautiful daimond ring. The handle was a beautiful silver and it shines and sparkles in the sunlight. The daimond itself seemed mezmerizing enough to put me in a trance.

I walked closer to the display case and put my hand on the glass.

'Should I get this for Lucy? Maybe I could propose to her when we graduate highschool...' I smiled at the thought and decided that I should buy it. I took a look at the price and nearly had a heart attack, 10,000 jewels.

'Gah!' I shivered at the price and saw that there was going to be a 50% discount on Valentines' Day...that should be, 5,000 jewels right? Then I might have a chance, but I need a job. I took one last glance at the ring and soom continued to walk. I thought about what jobs I could take during my walk to Lucy's home and I thought of something. Maybe I could work with Natsu at that ramen shop, I'm a pretty good cook. And I could be the busboy or something, plus, I ehard from Natsu that they have good pay.

'OOF!'

"Ugh, my head," I rubbed my stinging head and realized that I bumped into the gates of Lucy's mansion.

I buzzed her buzzer and I heard the voice of an old woman, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Uh, I'm Rogue. Lucy's dance partner and I came to practice with her," I confusingly asked while raising my brows.

"Hai, someone will escort you to where Lucy-sama is. Please wait," the old woman politely said. She said -sama so she must be a maid.

A few seconds later, I saw an elderly woman making her way to the gates.

"Ohayou Rogue-kun, Lucy-sama has been expecting you. Please come in and follow me," she bowed down and smiled.

"Hai, you don;t have to bow you know. And please, just call me Rogue," I requested.

"Nani? But that would be rude," the elederly woman cringed.

"Hai, I understand. But you could keep that in mind," I gently smiled.

The elderly woman nodded her head in understanding and began to walk. She lead me to a familiar looked garden with beautiful flowers that seem to be in bloom and its water droplets were shining in the sun's elegent rays of light. I then saw something that was the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen, Lucy had her arms spreaded out and her eyes were closed. Wind slowly blew past her and her hair elegently flowed like rivers of gold.

"Rogue, I know you're there. Don't say that you've become one of those stalkers now," Lucy joked.

"E-e-eto, gomen. But you were looking so beautiful Lucy. I just had to," I stuttered then confidently said.

'Gosh I feel like Sting...'

**Lucy's POV **

"Hn? So you think I'm beautiful?" I curiously asked.

I wore a calm expression on my face but inside, I was dying.

'OH MY GAUD! HE CALLED ME BEATIFUL! WHAT SHOULD I DO? DO I LOOK OKAY? WELL OF COURSE, HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! KYA, WHAT SHOULD I SAY OR ASK HIM?! I'M A GONER~ A GONER!'

"Hai, you're always beautiful in my eyes," Rogue huskilly said while stnading behind me and stroking my hair.

'EEP!'

I felt my cheeks heating up and soon had the confidence to talk, "Aigatou, but you know what's weird?"

Rogue paused and looked at me with a confused expression.

"I could somehow feel your presence whenever your near me. I mean, I didn't know that you were there for reals until you came out and said that I was 'beautiful'," I softly said while putting my hair behind my ear.

"You're weird," Rogue said with a hint of amusment.

"Shaddup~" I playfully punched his arm and laughed. We both shared a laugh and stared at each other for a moment. His eyes, those red eyes that I have always loved. The atmosphere suddenly changed into an awkward one and we became quiet for a while.

"Eh-hem, l-let's get started on the dance," I stuttered and mentally slapped myself.

'Gah! Baka...'

"H-hai, we've wasted enough time already," Rogue chuckled. I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his face and my hand unconsciously moved to his left cheek.

He was shocked at the sudden action but stayed still. I realised what I was doing and immediately stopped, I feel like a total dunce now and maybe Rogue thinks so too.

"G-gomenasai," I awkwardly said.

"I-it's alright," he scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly. I giggled and began to walk.

"Follow me, I have a small dance studio in my home," I motioned him.

"You have almost everything in your home now dontcha'," Rogue nonchalantly said while followning me. I giggled and continued to walk.

**Normal POV **

Rogue and Lucy were greeted by butlers and maids who were passing by in the hallways.

"Ohayou Lucy-sama, is that young man your boyfriend?" an elder maid said while smiling.

Both teens blushed a deep shade of red and Lucy quickly shook her head.

"N-n-no...we're just dance partners and friends in school, nothing like that," Lucy stuttered in embarrassment.

Rogue nodded in agreement and chuckled. The maid giggled and said good-bye to Lucy and they both left for the studio.

"Hey Lucy, how far is your studio anyway?" Rogue bluntly asked.

"Nani? We're here," Lucy pointed at a two large doors which shocked Rogue.

Lucy laughed at Rogue's funny expression and motioned him inside the studio. Rogue seemed hesitant but soon gave in and went inside with Lucy.

**Lucy's POV **

"So what dance do you want to do Rogue?" I asked him and broke the silence that has been haunting us for at least 2 minutes.

"Hmm, I don't know. Something with K-pop I guess," Rogue suggested.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea. I love K-pop!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hmft, same here," Rogue said while smiling. His smile was so handsome and cute, no wonder the fan girls go crazy for him, but he doesn't smile for them huh? Hehehe...

"How about the song _Trouble Maker _by well... Trouble Maker," I pointed out with a grin on my face.

Rogue seemed flustered when I suggested that song and replied, "E-e-eto, t-that song is a l-l-little..."

"A little?" I questioned.

"Well.. sexy," Rogue spitted out.

I was surprised at his reply and laughed until my stomach hurted.

"Hey! What's so funny," Rogue cutely pouted.

"Y-you pmft, said the dance was a little sexy. It's not that your wrong, but think of the points. Rumors say that Aquarius-sensei likes Trouble Maker so we might snatch a couple of bonus points if we do that song," I explained.

Rogue looked hesitant and unsure but nonetheless, gave into it.

"Hai, let's do it," he stood up and his full height was shown. I nearly blushed at the sight but shook the thought out and smirked.

**Rogue's POV **

'Gosh, since when did Lucy become so wild? Picking a song like Trouble Maker, it seems nothing more but a, ugh who am I kidding, TROUBLE MAKER! Girls go crazy over that song and ever since that song aired, crazed fan girls have been coming to me and asking me to dance to that song with them and attempting to 'flirt' with me while they were at it. It was a total headache. And if they see me and Lucy dancing to tht song, they will be sure to plan out Lucy's funeral for sure. Ugh, she just can't think of the possibilities or be thoughtful about the people around her sometimes... But she can hold her own against others, and I saw that she was an experienced fighter and a skilled one too' I mentally thought to myself. I'm just afraid to admit it but I'm worried about Lucy. I just hope that she's going to be okay and be unharmed when we dance.

"Rogue? You there? Yoo-hoo," Lucy waved her arms in front of me which snapped me out of my trance with a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I quickly said.

Lucy sighed majestically and said, "You've been spacing out, are you okay?" She asked with concern. I cringed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lucy had a worried expression on her face and that bothered me. I looked at her and softly smiled, "I'm okay. Thanks for the concern. Let's go back to practice."

I got into position and waited for Lucy to accompany me.

"What are you ready for my lady? Shall we continue," I seductively asked.

Lucy's cheeks seemed to heat up and she quickly nodded her head.

**_*whistle* *whistle* *whistle* *whistle*_**

I gave Lucy a twirl and we stopped and admired each other's faces for a while. I didn't know what came over me but I leaned closer to her for a kiss. She seemed shock at my action but she soon did the same. I could feel her warm breathe inches away from my face and eventually our lips touched.

* * *

Kya! Lovey dovey moment  
this was a long chapter that I spent my time on just for you guys \(^0^)/  
I'm personally a k-pop and dance person so yay! =D  
so what do u think about RoLu in this chapter, kawaii ne? ;)  
and wat about the song _Trouble Maker_? I personally think its awesome x] tee-hee  
the ending is a little harsh thou ._.

**_Mirajane S and Erza S: I love Vocaloid! =D They are so awesome ^~^ my favorite are Kagamine Len and Rin, they are so kawaii x3 and hai, Lucy did her training in a dojo ever since =} I think Romeo has a reason to appear some time in the story too :) mwahaha, I also think that Erza would choose Jellal over cake, I mean, you can get cake everyday but Jellal? If you know what I mean, l0l_**

**_0MeruBerryChu1: K-pop is awesome =D Did u hear Snsd's new song 'I Gotta Boy'? I loved Trish's songs ever since I was a little girl, her music is just so beautiful *~* Arigatou for liking my writing =}_**

plz review \(^0^)/


	17. Dance Assignment Day

Kobanawa minna ^^  
Gomen for not being active... I 've been too caught up in blegh, school =3=

I think by now you guise would want to see the real performance ne? ;) so im gonna give it to yu \(^0^)/  
my explanation will continue at the end of the story

I'll put it all in one chapter so u dont hav to wait kay?

* * *

**Normal POV **

Everyone in Lucy's PE class were dressed in costumes or clothes for the class dance assignment. Levy and Gajeel wore simple clothing like Levy wearing wear demin shorts, a white belt, and a white tank top with a pink paint splatter on it and Gajeel wearing baggy blue jeans and a tight black shirt. Juvia wore a dark blue silk dress with small straps and high heels while Gray wore a tux with a blue rose in his right pocket on his vest. Mirajane wore a puffy dress that was above her knees, white gloves, a mask, and white high heels while Laxus wore a white collared shirt with a black vest, tie, and pants. He had a black mask in his left hand and a black Nomenclature hat. Lisanna had an eighties pink dress with a white lace on her belly, black slip-ons, and tied her hair up high with a ribbon while Natsu was in a tux but without the coat and a loose tie. Erza wore a green military shirt and tight green shorts and black combat boots while Jellal wore the same thing but baggy green pants with lots of pockets and big black boots with laces.

Everyone wondered what was missing that day and soon realized that it was Rogue and Lucy themselves! Levy didn't see Lucy at all this morning and Rogue wasn't seen on school grounds.

"Demo, where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked while scratching her head.

"Hmft, nevermind that. Where's Rogue?" Gajeel grunted.

"Oh! Lu-chan is just as important to the group Metal Head!" Levy cutely pouted which caused Gajeel to slightly blush. Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal wore sly expressions on their faces and that got Gejeel annoyed.

"Hai, Lucy isn't here with us at the moment, but let's just leave it at that. They can find school later, now we have to worry about Aquarius-sensei's dance assignment," Erza informed with a serious tone.

_***whistle***_

"Gah, does this woman have to blow her whistle that loud for us to come to her?" A random guy said.

"As if being scary is enough..." another muttered.

"Speaking of Aquarius-sensei..." the guys and girls muttered.

"ALRIGHT, GATHER ROUND YOU NO GOOD PIPSQUEAKS!" Aquarius yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone held their ears to block out her cracky old radio voice. Everyone soon gathered around Aquarius and she looked at her stopwatch, "2 minutes, you should have been here in less than 30 seconds. All of you, except for these 13 over here, come here after school and run 2 miles."

She pointed at Lucy's group who just stood there with a dumbfounded yet relieved expression while everyone else groaned.

"Back to the point," Aquarius coughed.

"You two seniors there, perform your dance first," Aquarius pointed at Mirajane and Laxus who weren't surprised at all.

"Well here we go," Mirajane sighed.

"Hn," Laxus grunted.

"Good luck Mira-nee!" Lisanna waved and smiled brightly.

"Hai, arigatou," Mirajane smiled.

**Mirajane's POV **

Laxus and I made our way to the center of the class which is now crowding around us in a circle, and it seems like Aquarius-sensei doesn't like it.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAKS! DONTCHA KNOW ANYTHIN' BOUT SPACE?! SIT YOUR LAZY BUMS DOWN ON THE GROUND AND WATCH YOUR SENIORS SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE!" she scolded rather loudly.

Laxus and I chuckled at the sight of our teacher screaming and throwing a fist in the air like that.

"Demo, they weren't really bothering us Aquarius-sensei," I said.

Aquarius looked at me with a sympathetic expression, "Hai, but still, you need your space to dance."

Both Laxus and I shrugged with a somewhat agree-able face. Everyone else sat down and our group smiled and gave up thumbs up and smiled.

'Good luck' Lucy mouthed.

'Arigatou' I mouthed back.

Me and Laxus got into our positions and I nearly blushed just looking at his face.

"Ready?" He huskilly asked.

I felt like squealing right now but I have to stay strong, "H-h-hai."

The music slowly began and that was my cue, I seductively walked to Laxus and I could have sworn I saw most of the guys nosebleed. (They haven't seen Lucy and Rogue's dance yes x))

**Normal POV**

Mirajane took Laxus's hand, which was pretty straight forward of her, and spun around and laid her back against his rock hard chest. She thought about it for a while and guessed he works out on a daily basis. Now it was Laxus's move and he did a husky spin and bent down close to Mirajane's face whose doing a pose right now. They held each other's hand and did a few dance steps and Mirajane separated from him and did a few dance steps and a spin and Laxus slowly walked up to Mirajane and held her around her waist. Laxus gave Mira a spin and then a dip and the song ended. (Gomen if it seems boring but I'm blank today ._.)

Everyone in the class seemed awed and starstruck at the seniors' dance routine and clapped and cheered for them.

"Good job you two, you demonstrated teamwork and how mature you should act during A PRESENTATION!" Aquarius glared at 2 boys who let out an 'EEP' and gave both Mirajane and Laxus an A.

"Next up, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez, a.k.a president and vice president of the Student Council," Aquarius motioned them to the front of the class.

Erza sighed, "Of course we would be second."

Jellal nodded in agreement and chuckled, "But it's time to show people that the Student Council is more than just straight A students."

Erza snickered, "Hai, it would be a pleasure to do so."

**Erza's POV **

Jellal and I stood face-to-face and nearly everyone in the crowd gasped while Aquarius-sensei snicked. Me and Jellal simply chuckled. Jellal gave Aquarius-sensei the cue and the music started. As the eerie intro began, I stretched my leg out and slowly dragged it back. Everyone is still in shock of what I was doing but this is just the beginning. A small pow came from the song and that was our cue. Jellal and I took each other's hand and he immediately twirled me around and did a dip.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss~ some part of  
I'm gonna keep, this secret  
I'm gonna close, my body now_

Jellal pulled my body towards him and our bodies are now touching. I could feel his breathe inches away from my face and I had butterflies in my stomach but I knew this was a class assignment so I have to stay focused. I turned around and Jellal's hand was tracing over my hips, we fixed that part so it's no longer the intro. We did complicated footwork and he gave me another spin then he took his hands and wrapped them around my waist and picked he up high and flipped me backwards. I did a perfect flip and almost the entire class was awestrucked. I smirked triumphantly and glanced at the Jellal who was doing the same thing.

_Guess I can die, another day (6x) _

The main idea of our dance was that we are people who gladly giving up their lives for fun and not fearing death. Jellal and I did a few more dance moves and ended the song after I bucked my hip to the side and Jellal posing. Everyone clapped and cheered for us and many yelled "You were awesome!" or "I never knew the president and vice-president could do this, COOL~". Me and Jellal slightly chuckled and walked back to our friends who were congratulating us.

"Bravo! Never thought that the president and vice-presidents themselves could dance such a dance now did ya?" Aquarius said with a smirk.

"Next up, Lisanna Straus and Natsu Dragneel," Lisanna unsurely smiled and Natsu smiled his toothy grin as usual. Seems like Lisanna is thinking too much, she should be like Natsu at times. Those two will be a lovely couple some time in the future, like me and J-no, I have to think about that later.

**Lisanna's POV**

I can't believe it's our turn already, is the world spinning? Why do I feel so hot? And where's my thumb?! Oh there it is (^~^). But how am I going to be, will I look good or embarrass myself? Ugh, I'm so confused!

I held my head and sighed, I felt a hand on my back and I looked up and saw Natsu looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yo, you alright there Lisanna? You don't look so good, can you dance?" he asked. He seemed so caring and kind right now and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"H-hai, I'm fine. Arigatou for your concern Natsu," I assured him. Thanks to his words, I can dance and I feel fine.

Natsu was soon a few feet away from me and I stood in front of the class. The music started and I shuffled my feet from side to side and skipped over to Natsu who was acting all nonchalant and laid back. I grabbed his hand playfully and we skipped to the center of the class. We held each other's hands while shuffling our feet from side to side and I spun around a couple of times. The dance requires you to move your feet quickly and act in a fun manner and that's exactly what me and Natsu did but with even more fun in it. We smiled and laughed at some parts and in some part in the dance I did a small hop and Natsu did some light taps with his foot and we finished the dance with a pose.

Everyone seemed happy and cheerful and clapped, whistles, and hollered. Me and Natsu laughed and I gave him a quick hug then ran to Mira-nee who was smiling and waving at us joyfully.

"Amzing job Straus and Dragneel. You brought the past and the present together in a fun manner. I should consider taking Lindy Hop lessons from you two," Aquarius-sensei complimented.

I slightly laughed and Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hai, arigatou Aquarius-sensei," I thanked and smiled brightly. I could have sworn that almost every guy in the class fainted right after I smiled.

"Up next, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox," Aquarius-sensei motioned them up to the class and Levy seemed light headed.

"Hey Levy-chan, are you okay?" I asked. Everyone looked at Levy with concern and Levy soon waved it off.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just getting some butterflies in my stomach that's all," Levy assured us. I was relieved to hear Gajeel just say something to her. I mean, it is pretty obvious that they like each other right?

**Levy's POV**

'Ah! Me and Gajeel-kun are going up next! I'm so excited that I wanna faint! But I have to stay strong, this might be the only assignment that I'm going to do with Gajeel-kun...and I need a good grade! Especially that, gah. I hate myself sometimes' He looks so hot in that shirt, and those jeans really suit his tough guy bo-WOAH! SLOW DOWN THERE LEVY.

Gajeel and I walked up to the front of the class and everyone's eyes seemed anxious and excited except for Gajeel's fans who were eyeing me rather angrilly. I mentally laughed to myself and looked at Gajeel and nodded to show him that I'm ready. He nodded back and cued the guy for the music. I knew and remembered every step precisely, the music started and I did a quick hop then some footwork while moving my arms exactly like Tracy. Gajeel's practice really paid off now and it seemed like Aquarius-sensei is impressed.

_If I was your boyfriend~ _

We both did our finishing pose and everyone clapped and hollered. I looked up at with a happy expression, he simply smirked.

"Gee-hee, guess we did a pretty good job, eh Shrimp?" he said.

"Oh! Stop calling me that Metalhead!" I pouted. I then remembered that Lu-chan wasn't here and I was beginning to get worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Gajeel asked.

I looked up at him with sad eyes, "I hope Lu-chan and Rogue-kun are okay. The assignment is due today and Lu-chan was looking forward to this day all week, now I'm just getting worried for her."

Gajeel seemed quiet for a while then said, "Don't worry, they should have each other right? And they both know where the school so I guess things should be okay."

His words were a lot kinder than usual, and I'm not just speaking for myself, and that warmed my heart. I smiled softly and thanked Gajeel.

"Good job McGarden and Refox, up next is...Lucy! Yay Lucy! And Rogue," Aquarius-sensei clapped and cheered to her heart's content then realized that Lucy and Rogue weren't here.

"Demo, where's Lucy?" she finally asked.

Everyone shrugged including our friends, then Aquarius became slightly impatient and yelled, "HEARTFILLIA! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE GONNA G-"

"Get what Aquarius-sensei?"

* * *

tee-hee, cliff hanger! ^~^  
gomen again minna T^T  
i hope this long story is going to make yu forgive me, and starting today...i might not be able to either update stories in time, or not being able to update at all for a few days ;-;  
n my grandfather is very ill right now so I guess it's a pretty sad day for me and my family now...  
arigatou for your understanding minna  
plz review


	18. Nani? You're Late?

**Normal POV **

Everyone was shocked to see 'the' Lucy Heartfilia be late to class with 'the' Rogue Cheney. Some were fangirling, some were jealous, some jsut passed out, and some had the wrong idea on things.

"Get what Aquarius-sensei?" Lucy bluntly reapeated.

Lucy wore a button up white collared shirt, a black tie, black shorts with suspenders, black leather boots with heels that end above her ankle, white gloves that end below her wrists, and a black fedora hat. Rogue wore the same thing as Lucy but had long pants, and black cordovan cigar shell shoes. Lucy had her hair down and Rogue had his hair... Rogued.

The entire class was shocked at how the two looked, fan girls thought Rogue looked hot, fan guys thought Lucy looked hot, and other fan girls thought that Rogue and Lucy look hot together. (If you know wat I mean x)) Aquarius was slightly shocked to see her most favorite student be late for her class, but then she smirked.

"What took you two so long, you weren't doing anything bad now were you," Aquarius joked.

Lucy let out a laugh and Rogue let out a slight chuckle.

"No sensei, we weren't. Just got a little late in getting ready and finding the perfect clothes to wear," Lucy explained.

Aquarius snickered and nodded, "Hai, well, get your butts to the front of the class and dance if you want a decent grade."

Lucy smirked then nodded, "Hai sensei. Let's go Rogue."

Lucy motioned Rogue and he nodded and followed. They made it to the front of the class and almost every girl and guy int he class were glaring at them for taking their 'beloved'. They both were slightly shocked but rubbed it off and looked over at their friends who were mouthing 'Good luck' and giving them thumbs ups and and smiles. They both smiled back and positioned themselves for the dance. Rogue gave the guy the cue and he turned on the music.

**_*whistle* (18x) __  
[JS] Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[Hyuna] Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
[JS] Jogeumssik deo deo deo  
[Hyuna] Galssurok deo deo deo  
[JS] Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopseo_**

**_Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto_**  
**_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok_**  
**_Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo_**  
**_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_**  
**_Trouble Maker!_**

**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**

**_[Hyuna]_**  
**_Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom_**  
**_Neon jakku andari nal geoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom_**  
**_Nae seksihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul geoneun_**  
**_Eungeunhan seukinship eolgure bichin mot chama jukkkettan ni nunbit_**

**_[JS]_**  
**_Galsurok gipi deo ppajeodeureo_**  
**_Alsurok niga deo mame deureo Baby_**  
**_Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady_**  
**_I never never never stop!_**

**_Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto_**  
**_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok_**  
**_Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo_**  
**_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_**  
**_Trouble Maker!_**

**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**

**_[JS] Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji_**  
**_(Trouble Maker)_**  
**_[Hyuna] Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen_**  
**_[JS] I never never stop!_**  
**_Meomchul su eopsseo_**

**_Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto_**  
**_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal su eoptdorok_**  
**_Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo_**  
**_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_**  
**_Trouble Maker!_**

**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[Hyuna] Trouble Maker!_**  
**_[JS] Trouble Maker!_**

Lucy and Rogue did their finishing pose and everyone clapped, cheered, and hollered the loudest while some are just moping at how talented the two are. Some are having nosebleeds at how sexy the dance was and/or how hot the dancers were. Aquarius clapped and cried tears, "BRAVO! BRAVO! You two demonstrated a dance style of today that is the best that I have seen. A+ both of you! Good job Lucy, I knew you had something special in you."

Lucy slightly laughed, "Hai, arigatou sensei, but I didn't do this alone. You have Rogue to thank to, and my friends over there. If it weren't for me bumping into him and meeting them, then I wouldn't be the person I am now."

Aquarius was slightly shocked at what Lucy had said then smiled softly and nodded her head, "Hai, I understand Lucy."

Lucy brightly smiled then jumped on Rogue and hugged him.

"Kya! We got an A+ Rogue! Arigatou for helping," Lucy said while hugging him tightly.

Rogue madly blushed but managed to spit out the words 'No problem'.

The two shared a laugh and their friends ran up to them.

"Wow, you were awesome Lu-chan!" Levy cheered.

"Hai, your performance with Rogue was most impressive," Erza complimented.

"I wanted to do that song, but I knew Natsu wouldn't want to dance to it," Lisanna sighed.

"Oh, I'm so jealous Lucy," Mira said with a hint of amusement.

Lucy giggled and nodded her head, "Hai, arigatou guys."

They group hugged and Lucy realized something.

"Hey, minna," she started.

Everyone in the group looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"Where's Sting?"

Kobanawa minna ^^

gomenasai for the short story, but i was busy for Tet and the real date is tomorrow! So im super busy and wont be able to update things in time and work on the stories even more T^T

Arigatou for your understanding =}

_**Yua's Everlasting Love: if i hav the time, then i could read your Nalu story ^^ things will start to get interesting soon so be patient ne?**_

_**leoslady4ever: Arigatou gonzaimash, i really appreciate you understanding and wishing my grandfather well. It means a lot :)**_

_**Bayz Sparrow: arigatou ^^ dont worry about the cloth detail, your stories are still good and I read My Sacrifice =] you're a talented author in your own style and that is good, just remember that ^~^**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: Ah bap bap, she didn't give them an F just yet x)**_

_**1fairytaiolover: yep ^^ i guess you hav been waiting for this long enough ne?**_

_**Loveanimeforlife13: arigatou, im glad that your enjoying the story and that your wishing my grandfather well ^^ i will update stories when i can a.s.a.p **_

arigatou for those who are wishing my grandfather to have better health, it really means a lot to me. Arigatou gonzaimash

Plz review


	19. Forbidden Love

**Lucy's POV **

Just as Rogue and I finished our dance, I noticed someone was missing from our group, and I didn't hear "Yo Blondie" this morning so it should be...

"Where's Sting?" I asked.

Everyone in our group was shocked and I bet they barely noticed Sting's absence. I sighed and looked up at them, "Guys, Sting may be a fat jerk but that doesn't mean he is no different from us."

The guys frowned and the girls nodded in understanding.

"Yo, miss me much Blondie?" I heard a familiar voice and I turned my head and saw Sting with the blonde girl who keeps on glaring at me. She was wearing some sort of red dress that ended above her thighs, with ruffles, high heels, and a bright red flower on the side of her head. Sting wore a black tux and snickered because he thinks that he's soooo hot~ (=.=)

I frowned slightly then quickly changed it to a smile, "Ohayou, and no. You were almost late to class that Aquarius-sensei is throwing a tantrum other there. Look."

I didn't have the strength to yell at him back and pointed at Aquarius-sensei who was grabbing a guy by his collar and tossing him around like a cowboy and his rope trying to catch a running cattle. Sting was slightly shocked but started to laugh his butt off. We all started laughing too except for the girl, she kept on looking at me with an angry expression which disturbed me. I rubbed it off then I looked up at Rogue who looked back at me and smiled. I smiled to him and then I felt something on my shoulders, it was Sting's arm...no surprise there.

"Hey yo Blondie, just because I wasn't present here in class today doesn't mean that I didn't see your performance. You were pretty hot out there," he winked at me at the end but I simply rolled my eyes.

"I would be your partner but I didn't want to get caught up in your 'cute' act. NOW GET YOUR ARM OFF ME," I finally had the strength to yell while sticking my tongue out.

'Tch' Sting amusingly snickered.

"STING!" Aquarius-sensei yelled from the top of her lungs and Sting immediately got shivers.

"H-h-hai sensei?" he stuttered. I wanted to laugh so hard right now but I didn't want to interrupt this moment.

"YOU AND HINATA GET YOUR BUTTS ON THERE IF YOU WANT TO PASS MY CLASS," Aquarius-sensei fumed and I could see the redness in her face from annoyance, anger, and I ran out of adjectives but she looks like an erupting volcano. I heard that Sting wasn't one of her favorite students, from what I heard from Rogue, she hates his guts.

"Gomenasai for our tardiness sensei, but we were held back by our math teacher and did't have enough time to change promptly," the blonde girl who I think her name is 'Hinata' spoke softly.

Aquarius-sensei seemed to calm down just a little but sighed, "Fine, just show us what you got, and don't let Sting over there mess it up for you."

Hinata slightly smiled and nodded, she motioned Sting to come with her to the front of the class and he silently followed. They made it to the front of the class and positioned themselves, Sting gave the guy the cue and the music started. From what I'm hearing in the rhythm and music... they're doing Salsa! I recognized that dance a few seconds after the song started an they were good. The feet movement was exactly correct and they didn't lose their rhythm to the beat of the song. I have to say, I'm impressed. I smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sting who grinned. While I was giving him a thumbs up, I felt a dark aura around me. I decided to shake it off and ignore it for now and think about it later.

**Rogue's POV **

As bad as I want to know ans say this, but I'm jealous that Lucy is smiling and giving encouragement to Sting. He doesn't deserve any of this yet he gets it. Maybe I should ask Lucy to be my girlfriend, after all, we did kiss on the first day of practice. We have also been spending time together more frequently now. I could feel myself just wanting to hold her in my embrace and to share a kiss with her like before. Not long after, I realized that Sting;s dance was over and I saw Lucy clapping for him. Ugh, it's that jealousy again but I can;t blame her. Sting is her friend and a part of our group and he is my childhood friend. I can't blame him for falling for Lucy and trying to impress her, but I want to show him that I'm not some shy kid who is interested in nothing. I am more than that and I will prove it.

I tapped Lucy on her shoulder and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Nani? What is it Rogue," she said in an angelic voice.

I hesitated but I managed to get myself to talk, "Lucy, I've been thinking. You're a beautiful girl with a big heart, I want to ask you to be my girlfriend." I was determined to get my answer and I looked at her with a serious expression. She seemed shocked but not as much as I thought she would., she then looked around then motioned me to come with her. I don't know what she's planning but I'm going to follow her.

She took me to the back of the locker rooms and she knows that hardly anyone comes back here, even if she has only spent a month here in Fairy High.

"Why the sudden question Rogue, you kind of surprised my there but I was kind of suspecting that would happen surprisingly," she softly said while tucking her hair behind her left ear. I was slightly shocked to hear her say that she expected me to ask her that but I shook that thought out of my head.

"So what is your answer, are you going to reject me for another or take me," I asked her with seriousness.

She was silent then looked up at me with teary eyes, I was shocked and I immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"N-nani, why are you crying? Was it something I said, gomenas-huh?" I asked in worry but I felt her hug me back. Her petite hands were on my back and I slightly blushed.

"N-no, I'm touched that you chose me to be your girlfriend, but I just can't do it," she tearilly said. I felt my heart breaking and me going mad, but I calmed down and hid my expression. I walked up to Lucy and grabbed her hands and held her against the wall, "Why? Why can't you take me, Lucy?"

My voice was breaking and I could tell that Lucy was dying inside.

"I-it's because my father doesn't accept you to be my loved one, and that he saw you kiss me on the first day of dance practice. He told me that I could still talk to you, but I can't be with you. Gomensai Rogue, but I, I, I-huh?" she cried but I embraced her again and held her head.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright Lucy. I'm sorry to bring up the subject, but I still want to be with you," I silently said while tilting my head down.

Lucy paused for a few short seconds but she quietly whispered, "No, we can be together."

I was startled and I let go of her and stared at her with a confused expression.

"Nani, what do you mean," I asked.

She looked hesitant but she closed her eyes and looked at me with a determined expression, "We can be together without my father knowing. In my home, I can guarantee you that I only trust my mother. The maids and butlers may be all kind and trustworthy but they work for my father and tell him everything about everything."

I listened then nodded my head in understanding, I then smiled slightly and walked up to Lucy and put my hand on the wall and leaned in to her, "This is going to be tricky, but being with you is good enough for me, ne?"

I saw her cheeks heat up and she nodded, "Hai, it's good enough for me...Rogue."

I smiled and we leaned in for a kiss, before I knew it...this was jsut the beginning of our long and twisted road.

* * *

Kobanawa minna,  
I putted in a sad, funny, cute, and sweet twist in there just for you ^^  
now the story is going to climax to better and more dramatic scenes starting in the next chapter,  
and Sting popped in and got Aquarius mad! (mixed emotions about it)  
yesterday was the Chinese/Vietnamese New Years just past and my grandfather still has no progress in his health =[  
but I now know and realized that sitting around moping and won't help him at all  
and if it is almost his time, I know that I have to smile for him and I will try to smile for you guise too =)  
i learned this thanks to some priest I saw ironically, but his words somehow gave me hope that my grandfather would be better and that everything will turn out alright. Also, I should carry on with my life since I'm still young x3

**_Jkitty12: _**The song Trouble Maker is ironically by _Trouble Maker. _So it's by Trouble Maker ^^

**_Chika25402: _**Arigatou, I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^,^

**_leoslady4ever: _**l0l, I never really remembered Sting until I recounted the characters who were in Lucy's group again x) I'm a total dunce in math sometimes =3

**_Mirajane S and Erza S: _**Sting is dance partners Lucy's 'love rival', Hinata... DUN DUN DUN~ =D

**_Char-nee: _**Rogue is totally hotter than Sting despite his quiet nature, tee-hee x)

**_1fairytaillover: _**l0l, I'm glad that I remembered in him time before I updated the story =}

**_loveanimeforlife13: _**arigatou gonzaimash for being patient with me ^^

I made a New Hetalia story called _Is Love an Obstacle or a Weakness? _Hope you enjoy it if you read the first chapter ^^

plz review minna ^^


	20. Invitation?

_**timeskip to junior year in Fairy High...** _

**Lucy's POV **

*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*

"Ugh..." I lazilly groaned and remembered that it was a school day.

"SHOOT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled and immediately made my way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put my uniform on, got my stuff, and ran out the door with a piece of toast in my hand.

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL~" I yelled from the distance and immediately started running at a very quick pace. I was starting to get slightly tired and started jogging slowly.

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into..." I silently while I was jogging. BY now...I should be at least a few more miles from the school, GR!

_VROOM_

I turned my head to the sudden sound's direction and was shocked. I saw a familiar figure on a black Yamaha motorcycle with black gloves on, I stared at the figure for a while and continued jogging. Not long after, I figured out that he was stalking or following me. I grew a vein on my head and yelled, "LUCCCYYYY KICK!" I kicked to where his helmet was and he was knocked right out of his motorcycle. I crossed my arms in satisfaction and triumphantly smirked.

"Dontcha go stalking a girl like that or things go bad," I huffed.

I heard the guy groan and immediately started thinking again, 'Oh sh*t... is that...'

I immediately took off the guy's helmet and I held my mouth and my face paled, "R-R-Roug-gue..."

I backed away from him slowly and he rubbed his head, "Lucy, don't you even recognize me? Even behind a large helmet like this one?" He held out his helmet and I awkwardly laughed.

"He he...GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! I'M SUCH A BAKA FOR KICKING YOU LIKE THAT, GOMENASAI!" I continuously said and banged my head on a metal pole and scolded myself.

Rogue looked like he was panicking and immediately took me into a hug, his warmft was so comforting that I almost fainted.

"Baka... you think a kick like that could hurt me when I have a helmet on? It's alright, I'm fine see?" he softly said and I calmed down a little bit. My back was against the pole and his face crept up on mine and we shared a kiss. We parted for stupid air and I realized how much time I wasted.

"SHOOT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I waved my arms in the air feeling panic all over me and I stopped waving my arms in the air when I saw Rogue laughing.

I pouted and asked, "What's so funny?"

Rogue calmed down and wiped away a tear from his eye, "Because, you looked so cute and funny. I had to laugh, and don't you remember I have a motorcycle? Get on."

He simply commanded and tossed me a black helmet with pink wavy stripes, I caught the helmet with ease and immediately ran onto Rogue's bike. I finally remembered that Rogue had saved up for a motorcycle and uses it almost everyday. Can't believe I totally forgot about that... =.=

_VROOM VROOM VROOM _

I always liked riding on his bike, the air feels nice and the weather seems just right. And most of all, I get to hold onto Rogue during the whole ride and feel his warmft and when I hold him tighter, he would look back at me and give me a soft smile behind his tinted glass on his helmet. I would smile and nod to let him know I'm good. Not long after, he stopped riding and we were at Fairy High. I got off the bike and grabbed onto my pack and waited for Rogue. We both didn't take off our helmets just yet and a crowd of people swarmed right towards us.

"Oh brother..." Rogue and I said in unison.

"KYA! IT'S ROGUE AND LUCY! THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN THE SCHOOL~"

"LUCY-SAN~ YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! DUMP HIM AND MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU ROGUE!"

"LUCY-SAN! ROGUE-KUN! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! KYA!"

Guys and girls were swarming all around the two and they heard a faint call from the distance.

"EH YO PIPSQUEAKS, GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS," Gajeel yelled from the top of his lungs with his arm around Levy who was blushing.

"OMG! IT'S GAJEEL AND LEVY! ONE OF THE HOTTEST COUPLES IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

This time, the fan girls and fan guys were running towards Gajeel and poor Levy-chan but I don't hate to worry much. Something's gonna happen in 3...2...

"What the...GET CHOUR FACE OUTTA MINE'S BAKAS!" Gajeel yelled and gave everyone a death glare with a large vein on his head.

"Eep!" some girls squeaked and the guys ran off.

"Tch, fans," Gajeel bluntly said.

Levy sighed, "Gajeel-kun, can you try being less scarier than usual? You're starting to scare me, and ohayou Rogue and Lu-chan!"

Levy and I hugged and I took off my helmet, "Ohayou, nani... where's the rest?"

Rogue took his helmet off and pointed at something. I squinted my eyes to get a better picture and saw our whole group running towards us with huge smiles and all four of us grew pale.

"OHAYOU~" they yelled.

"NANI?! SLOW D-STOP!" All four of us screamed.

Everyone suddenly stopped and started panting.

"Man, didn't know you guys were gonna be here this late. C'mon class is gonna start in," Gray said.

BEEP

"Now..." Gray pointed.

Everyone said their good-byes and ran off to class. Me and Rogue were just there blinking and I waved to Rogue. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "See you in English."

His voice was so smooth and husky that I chuckled, "Hai, see you later."

I tip toed and hugged him and ran to class. I couldn't believe that it's already been half the school year for my junior year. Time really flies when you're in love and have friends. I finally made it to class B-1, biology. Not my favorite but not my most hated either.

I causally walked and made it in time just as sensei Lybra's class. I suddenly heard the bell ring again and ran as quickly as possible. I still had the P.E over-achiever touch if I do say so myself and made it there in less than 5 mintues. I slid the door open quickly and nearly shocked the whole class.

**Normal POV**

"It's Lucy-sama~" some fan guy called.

I simply waved and smiled at him. I went to my seat next to Juvia who waved and yelled 'Hi!'

"Ohayou Juvia," Lucy smiled and softly said. Lucy took her seat and they started to chat since Lybra was running late.

"So, how are you and Rogue doing Lucy? Juvia is curious," Juvia winked and grinned.

Lucy simply chuckled and replied in a nonchalant voice, "We're okay. It's already been half our junior year, and Mira already gradutated. And last year, I had all the same classes with Rogue, now I only have 4 with him. I feel kinda sad that time went by so fast in a way I can't see."

Juvia nodded in agreement, "Hai, Juvia thinks that too. Time is just too cruel to us sometimes."

They both shared a laugh and Lucy sighed, Juvia seemed concerned and asked her what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really. It's just that...my dad. I've been keeping a secret from him for almost a year and disobeyed him by being together and loving Rogue. I'm starting to feel kind of guilty now," Lucy sadly said while staring off into nothing.

Juvia looked at her with sympathy and rubbed her back, "Don't worry Lucy, Juvia believes that your father will understand."

Juvia and Lucy slightly smiled and by that time, Lybra was already running through the door.

"Gomenasai class, but I was held back when something happened," Lybra sadly said while panting. She looked like she couldn't even stand on her own two feet. Seeing this, Juvia and Lucy noticed this and ran up to Lybra and had her arm around their shoulders.

"Lybra-sensei, are you all right?" Lucy concernly asked.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement, "Hai, Juvia is worried for Lybra-sensei."

Lybra softly smiled and nodded her head, "Hai, arigtou gonzaimash for your concern girls. It's time for class so please take your seats now."

Lucy and Juvia slowly nodded and walked back to their seats. Almost everyone stared at them in awe and admiration, girls were daydreaming that they could be schoolwide heroes, guys thought about their 'futures' with them, while others are eother jealous or angry that they didn't get to Lybra first. Lucy and Juvia sat down and class started.

"Okay class, today we're going to sadly dissect a frog and learn about its different features and characteristics. Please pick a partner that you believe would be most suitable for you to work with while disscting this innocent creature. Also, the materials are in the back. There is a list of the materials that you would need on a piece of paper that I will be passing out now," Lybra instructed sadly and walked around passing papers.

"Juvia, let's be partners," Lucy gleamed.

Juvia nodded her head quickly, "Hai, that sounds good."

Both girls laughed and almost everyone in the class had their turn in saying 'Oooo', 'Aaahh', or 'Dang it!'. Lucy went up to get the materials and Juvia sat quietly and waited for their frog.

**Rogue's POV **

_sigh _

I put my hands behind my back and slightly laid back during math, I looked at the ceiling and thought about Lucy. We've been together for almost a year now, I'm glad that her father didn't find out. And if he did...what would happen?

"-ogue, ROGUE!" I heard sensei Capricorn yelled.

"Huh," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at sensei.

"Please come up here and explain to us this problem," he bluntly said while sighing.

I didn't really mind, I simply stood up and walked to the board. The problem was just a review question, class Capricorn-sensei.

_sigh _

"For this problem, you have to use multiple steps. For now, I'll just use substitution, the equations are 20x + 180y = 2,160 and y= 5x - 25. I'm going to use the substitution method, and replace y with 5x - 25 and put them in paranthesis. So the problem is now 20x + 180(5x - 25) = 2,160. Use the distributive property and multiply 180 with 5x and negative 25 since the subtraction sign is there, it's with 25. So you now have 20x + 900x - 4,500 = 2,160. Add 20x and 900x together since they have like terms, so your equation is now 920x - 4,500 = 2,160. Add 4,500 to each side to get 920x alone, you now have 920x = 6,660. Isolate the vairable by dividing each side by 920. The answer is a decimal so I'm just going to round it, so it's around 7, x = 7. But then you're not done, we have to solve for y. Replace x with 7 in the equation y= 5x - 25. So write the equation like this or something like this... y= 5(7) - 25. 5 times 7 is 30 and 30 subtracted by 25 is five. And finally, your answer is (7,5)," I finished and placed the chalk down. I took a look at the class and most of them seemed impressed and clapped.

I looked up at Capricorn who was smirking at me showing that he was impressed, "May I please sit down now, sensei?" I bluntly and boredly asked.

He nodded his head and I made my way towards my seat. While walking back, I could feel people looking at me with a shocked, understanding, tired, or simply bored. I sat down and saw Natsu staring at the board with a confused and dull expression, Gajeel chuckled, and Gray gave me thumbs up and a smirk. I smiled back and resumed to what I was doing.

**Normal POV **

**_lunch..._**

Rogue was walking with Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, and Elfman until they heard their girls.

"Hey~" some said while others were simply quiet and smiled. The guys smiled and ran up to hug their girls, some even kissed while others were chuckling or giggling.

Lucy walked up to Rogue and smile, "Hey."

Rogue smiled back, "Hey, wanna go sit by that tree?" Rogue pointed to a beautiful sakura tree and it's flowers were just blooming, Lucy's eyes lit up and immediately nodded her head. Rogue chuckled and they walked to the tree, they both sat under the shade and enjoyed the peace and the wind's gentle breath. Their friends were talking, running around, and having fun while those two simply relaxed.

"Oh yeah, uh Rogue," Lucy started and snapped out of her thoughts almost immediately.

Rogue turned his head over to Lucy with a confused expression, "Yeah?"

Lucy seemed hesitant to reply but she couldn't ignore it now, "Um...eto..., my father is inviting you to dinner with us tonight."

Rogue seemed slightly shocked and narrowed his eyes, he seemed slightly suspicious and something tells him that Lucy is feeling the same.

"What's the occasion," Rogue asked.

Lucy paused for a moment, "I don't know, a maid from my home texted me saying that my father is inviting you to dinner, see?"

Lucy showed him the text on her pink phone and Rogue read it closely.

**_From: Lucy-sama's Servant _**(no dur .~.)

_**To: Lupin509** _

**_Hello Lucy-sama. Gomenasai for interrupting your school day, but your father is inviting a student name 'Rogue' to dinner today at 7:30 p.m. It was a late notice but he wanted you to know this as soon as possible. That is all, see you after school. ^^_ **

Rogue examined the message and slowly nodded, "Hai, I'll go. But I'm still slightly suspicious."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement then the bell rang, both turned around and got up.

"Well, see you later then Rogue. Bye," Lucy smiled and tip-toed then kissed Rogue on the cheek. Rogue smiled and gave Lucy a quick hug and waved at her, Lucy waved at her back then started walking to her class.

'What is dad planning?'

'What is Lucy's dad planning?'

Kobanawa minna ^^  
how are you all doing? =3  
so I didn't make it to the finals like I wanted to... but~ I could be a judge =D apparently my teacher said that I would be a reasonaly and good judge even if my project didn't make it =~=  
I kinda left you hanging there didn't I? What is Lucy's faher thinking? Will luck be on their side when Rogue comes to dinner? Read n find out x)  
and oh yeah, if you ready my story _Is Love and Obstacle or Weakness?, _a Hetalia based story with some love triangles or pentagon, idk didn't keep track =3 plz review for it ^^ p.s Germany is MINE! XD

**_Mirajane S and Erza S:_**_ **Lol, since Stingy bee over there hasn't been getting any parts or any attention, me felt pretty bad x) and Roguey-kun got JELLY! =D tee-hee ^~^**_

_**1fairytaillover: Kawaii chapterne? ;) hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**_

_**SweetFairyTail: Arigatou gonzaimash for wishing m grandfather well, and l0l the next chapter is going to be breath-taking, dramatic, and drop dead romantic x) just keep reading and you'll see *~***_

_**Caught in a love triangle: Wasn't that scene kawaii? *~* tee-hee ^^**_

_**Guest: Arigatou and things are gonna get more interesting soon x)** _

plz review \(^0^)/


	21. No!

**Rogue's POV **

I got out of the house at 7 p.m and made my way towards Lucy's home. Does her father know about our relationship? Is he going to accept us or reject us completely? Those thoughts kept clouding my mind and I eventually bumped into her home's gates. I grunted and took a quick look at myself to see if I look presentable enough, considering that Lucy is sort of...fancy, I wore a black tux and black shoes. I loosened the collar slightly since it was keeping air away from my lungs and buzzed the buzzer.

"Moshi moshi, talk to me," I think it was Lucy's voice.

"Hey, uh, I'm here," I bluntly stated.

"Oh! Hey there Rogue, come on in," Lucy exclaimed and opened the gates. The same maid that escorted me last time started running towards me and bowed to me.

"Hello Rogue, please come this way. Why, you look mighty handsome right now, now do ya?" she said in a different accent. I slowly nodded my head and ignored that thought.

We were soon inside and she showed me to the dining room. NOthing has changed the last time I was hear and I heard my name. I turned around and saw Lucy in the most atonishing dress. She wore a velvet red dress with white ruffles, a red rose in the center of her chest, and a pink ribbon on her right arm below her wrist. She looked magnificent, a complete beauty that came from heaven herself. I then saw her with a sad expression and her eyes warned me to not come near her. I understood and slightly shook my head. I walked up to her, bowed with one arm slightly bented across my chest and walked her to her seat. By then, her father, Jude Heartfillia, was there looking at the both of us and Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfillia, was sitting on his left side. I greeted them softly and sat beside Lucy who sat on her father's right side. Soon enough, chefs, maids, and butlers were coming in and out of the kitchen grabbing or giving things to us which slightly disturbed me. I looked over at Lucy who seemed to be at her own world. I looked away from her and let her be, I didn't want anything bad to happen. Besides...I already have that sinking feeling.

**Lucy's POV **

As much as it hurts...I have to ignore Rogue. The pain...it just hurts too much. I'm just praying and hoping that father doesn't know, and if he did... he doesn't hurt me, especially Rogue. The food was soon served to us and we all ate in silence. Not a voice was heard troughout the mansion...it was an eerie silence.

"Eh hem, Rogue," my father broke the silence and had our attention. We all looked at him with unsure eyes except my mother. She had a worried and sad expression on her face now I'm starting to get all worked up.

"You're Lucy's classmate correct," my father bluntly asked when he wiped his mouth of with a napkin.

Rogue nodded his head slowly, "Hai sir, I'm Lucy's classmate."

My father opened his eyes and nodded, "Hn, then tell me all of the projects that you have been doing with Lucy and the grades."

I was slightly surprised bu kept my mouth shut, I shouldn't interfere with this just yet. I looked at Rogue and he seemed slightly surprised but he calmed down and began to speak, "In our sophomore year, we did a dance assignment and got an A+ from Aquarius-sensei, another was a biology model of any mammal of your choosing with all of it's characteristics, organs, and outside appearance with an essay about the animal for Aries-sensei, we had an A+ on that. We only worked on two project together considering that most of our teachers either don't prefer to do projects because it's too much work, or it is that me and Lucy have friends that don't have partners and decided to work with them, sir."

My father's eyes narrowed and I had that sinking feeling again and I could tell that my face was getting pale by the second.

"Good, it's nice to hear that Lucy's friends haven't been keeping her down in her schoolwork," my father said.

Rogue nodded his head, but my father decided to talk again, "So how would you describe Lucy?"

Rogue's head perked up with a shocked expression but he calmly said, "She is an intellegent and strong girl and that is all I know, nothing more, nothing less."

I could feel my head tighten and held my hand against my chest. My heart was beginning to crumble but I then remembered that this was just an act. Those words don't mean anything, this is just an act for my father. We both don't want him to know or suspect that we are together. I would rather die than let him know about it, I took a deep breathe and heard a small creek. I perked my head up and saw my father approaching Rogue slowly with a calm expression. I saw his fists tightening and my eyes widened. I could have sworn that I felt a tear fall from my eye, my mother, Layla stood hastilly but didn't do anything. She looked at my father with hurtful eyes. I wanted to stop my father where he was standing right now, but I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. They felt too heavy...

No...no...NO!

**_SLAP_**

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^  
this chapter was slightly shocking wasnt it ._. Gomen for it being short thou...  
just watch Romeo and Cinderella by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len and you'll understand what happens afterwards x) l0l spoiling the story =~=  
anyway, when I wrote the first chapter to this story, i wanted it to be a one-shot like it used to say in the summary, but apparently I got other ideas and deicided yo make a chapter story, plus...I kind of forgot to tell everyone that I decided to change this story from a one-shot to a chapter story ._. gomen T^T

I was pretty lazy to write this whole story down in just one chapter and imagine... 20 chapters in one ._. too much? Also, I saw that Rogue and Lucy haven't been getting into the good, dramatic, and romantic/sad part that I wanted to happen in the story =3 Plus, I wanted to leave you guys hangin... Mwahahaha~

**_ravenred123: I know that I should hav been clear about this when I updated Chapter 2 days ago =3 Gomenasai and arigatou for reminding me to do and say that_**

**_1fairytaillover: Somethin will show~ ^^ hehehe =]]_**

**_Mirajane S and Erza S: Classic Jude in a way ._. ik_**

**_Fairy-Clive-Tails: Arigatou gonzaimash ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story =}_**

**_xxErzaxx: Hey, she's been dating a hot guy for a year...something has to change about her some time x) and Rogue has been more smiley now! =D tee-hee ^~^ and my brain was poop so ik I didn't solve the problem correctly =~=_**

**_LyLiLover: Arigatou gonzaimash ^^I'm glad you're enjoying the story =} And apparently... I did my best in algebra too but I dont think I do very well anymore x)_**

**_ rmb.: I'm just going to spoil it, Rogue isn't going to die that's the good news, but something did happen to him ;-; (gomen, my computer is being a jerk =.=)_**

**_ DragonPrincess: You never really know what Jude is certainly planning or thinking ={ that's the scary part about him when I first saw him in Fairy Tail_**

Plz review ^^


	22. Final Chapter

_**Reply to people who have reviewed:**_ _**1fairytaillover:** _Not exactly...

**_Coyote-Starrk-LG:_**I know it does... there are many possibilities to the last chapter ne? ;)

**_GodSlayer'sGrace:_**Aha, arigatou gonzaimash ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story and i think this is the last chapter to this story =3 If Rogue were to ever slap Lucy in a Rolu story, I would cry ;-;

**_Azuky The Knight:_**:O Layla slapping Jude or anybody at all?! Hold on, I'm getting popcorn x)

**_Mirajane S and Erza S:_**Not Rogue...

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**SLAP THUMP**_

Lucy fell onto the floor with a loud thud right after Jude slapped her in the face. Rogue, Layla, and Jude himself was surprised that Lucy managed to jump in front of Rogue just in time before he was slapped by Jude. Layla seemed like she was about to cry, Jude was still in utter shock, and Rogue seemed speechless.

He bent down and held Lucy in his embrace, "L-L-LUCY!"

Rogue's face had an angry no, FURIOUS expression on his face. He dashed towards Jude with a fist that is ready to break anything in sight. Lucy's eyes fluttered opened and realized what was going on, her father and Rogue are now fighting. Throwing fists and kicking, it was all just a complete nightmare for her. She finally had the courAgr and yelled, "STOP!"

Rogue stopped fighting and looked at Lucy who had a teary expression on her face, hestopped fighting and held his fists down. Ne walked towards Lucy who was slightly smiling but...

"YOU SIMPLETON, HOW DARE YOU FIGHT ME AND MADE LUCY DISOBEY ME!" Jude screamed and threw a punch at Rogue's cheek.

Layla immediately came running besides Jude and locked his arms with her arms begging him to stop. Lucy ran to Rogue who was still conscious but badly hurt. She started to cry and hug him and Rogue hugged her back.

"Rogue, I-I'm so sorry. Please forgive m-NO," Lucy wimpered and cried into Rogue's arms until Jude furiously pulls her arm and draged her away from Rogue.

"LUCY!" Rogue yelled but was being dragged away by two butlers who gave him a sympathetic expression. They threw him out the front gate and locked it.

"We're sorry, but you cannot come here ever again," one butler said with a sad tone.

"If you do, Jude-sama will be sure to kill you. That man is merciless when it comes to disobedience," the other added.

Rogue wiped away blood from his bottom lip, "I'm not going to give up. Lucy has been suffering lonliness far too long, I won't let it happen again. Because I love her and I know that we could be happy together."

Rogue remembered when Lucy told their friends how she's happy to have true friends now unlike her lifestyle before Fairy High. Rogue's face was determined and both if the butlers were slightly surprised, but one decided to say something.

"If you really love Lucy-sama that much, then we could help you," one decided to say.

"There is a large oak tree on the other side of the fence in th garden. If you could climb uo the tree and make it over the fence, then you are to see a white balcony connected to a large opening covered by curtains. Climb up the garden fence beside it and make your way into Lucy-sama's room," the other finished.

"If Jude-sama finds out, you are on your own. We could no longer help you by that time," the first one grimly said.

Rogue nodded his head in understanding, "Hai, arigatou gonzaimash."

Rogue was going to go head over to the place but was stopped by the second butler's arm.

"Wait, I recommend you don't go now," he said.

Rogue was slightly shocked but shook his head, "No, I'm going."

"Wouldn't Lucy-sama be even more heartbroken then she already is?" the first one suddenly said.

Rogue stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the butlers who had sad expressions.

"Nani? What do you mean," Rogue quietly asked.

Both butlers looked at each other hesitantly but both decided to speak, "You're hurt and bloody and Lucy-sama is going to be even more sad when she sees you like that."

Rogue was silent but he nodded in understanding, "Hai, I'll come again some time in midnight then when I'm bandaged up."

Both butlers nodded and left, Rogue made his way back to his home.

'Will Lucy and I ever be happily together?'

**_timeskip to midnight..._**

**Lucy's POV**

"Huh? Oh, it's midnight," I sighed. I lied down on my bed and remembered last night's events, I wanted to cry again but I have already ran out of tears to cry. I covered my eyes with my soaked up sleeve, I dtarted to sit up but noticed that something hard was on my hand. I turned my head to the side and saw that it was my old Cinderella story book. I picked it up with both of my hands, I slightly smiled at all of times I use to pretend that I was Cinderella and daydream that a prince were to save me from this old place. I sighed but realized that it won't happen anymore, I think Rogue hates me now from seeing my dad act and hurt him that way. Oh why did that have to happen? Why? Just why...

I felt tears sreaming down my already red face but I heard a russle in the bushes. I quickly turned my head and saw a hand grabbing onto the bars on the balcony behind ghe curtains. I took out a small daggerfrom under my pillow and took my battle stance. A few seconds later, a shadow appeared but its shape seemed vaguely familiar.

"W-w-who's there?" I stuttered. The shadow made its way towards my room and I felt myself panicking for an unknown reason and I threw the dagger next to its foot.

"Lucy, did you forget about me already?"

'That voice...' I thought.

I suddenly ran and opened the curtains to see Rogue standing there no longer bloody and alright. I cried tears of joy and jumped on him, "I'm glad your okay..." I tried to say but no words came out.

Rogue's warm hand was on my hqead and he was stroking my hair. I've missed him so much already but he pushed me inside quickly. I didn't know what ws going on but I followed along.

He suddenly paused and took a quick peak outside, I got slightly curious and asked him what this was about.

"I snuck in here just to see you," he softly said while smirking.

I was slightly shocked but I didn't car about that, I was just glad that he was okay. I ran up and hugged him and we both shared a beautiful kiss. We soon parted for air and I softly said, "I'm just glad you're okay. But what would happen to you if my father were to know that you snuck into my room?"

I was worried for Rogue since he angered my father. A smirk appeared on Rogue's face and I was taken by surprise.

"I wouldn't want to let your father know, besides... I came here tonightnto ask you something before another thing happens," Rogue softly said and bent down on one knee.

I covered my mouth in shock and I could feel tears streaming down again, Rogue looked at me with hopeful eyes and reached into his pocket.

"Lucy, I know this is sudden and that it is too soon, but I've decided that this was the best time to ask you. You're an amazing women who has suffered through things that no one ever wants to suffer but you have always kept you head high. You're a talented, helpful, kind, and beautiful women and it would make me the happiest guy on earth if you were to be mine and mine forever. So Lucy," he said.

He opened a small box with the most beautiful ring in it, I started to cry even more and he looked up.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I was going to speak but no words came out, that or I have nothing to say.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" he jokingly said.

I laughed softly, "H-h-hai, yes you baka, of course I would say yes!"

I jumped happily on him and started laughing. I remebered to be quiet so I managed to keep the volume down, Rogue twirled me around while holding my waist and we both fell onto my bed.

We both started to laugh when we looked at each other and Rogue decided to say something.

"Lucy, is we were to be together, then we should run away but still keep in touch with out friends," he sternly said.

I was taken back a bit and wanted to reject but I thought about it for a while. It seemed like a good plan but it also sounds dangerous.

"Don't worry, we'll stay at a friend's place until we can make up to money to own a home," he assured me.

I was a littl hesitant but I nodded. He then hekd his hand out for me and I immediately took it. I don't care what happens to me anymore, as long as I'm with Rogue, I'm complete. Rogue then walked me out to the balcony and jumped off.

'IIIEEEE!' I ran to see if Rogue was okay and saw that he was A-okay. He chuckled While I huffed from annoyance.

'Jump' he mouthed to me.

I was slightly hesitant but grabbed my white shawl and jumped down.

'Good-bye old life'

* * *

Kobanawa Minna ^^

im thinking that this is the last chapter so I'm just going to summarize most of it x)

Sting no longer likes Lucy and falls for Hinata, the blonde that used to glare at Lucy for being with Rogue, and they gladly take in Rogue and Lucy

Rogue, Lucy, Sting, and Hinata move to a new school called Sabertooth (Cheesy, Ik but work with me here x)) while the rest are still at Fairy High. They still keep in touch and not much is currently known about Lucy's parents. Time eventually came and Sting proposed to Hinata and they got hitched :D Rogue and Lucy eventually had two kids, twins in fact, and they lived happily ever after ^~^

The End~

I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm glad you guise hav been supported for me ^^ Arigatou gonzaimash \(^0^)/

And just to remind you if you havent heard or read... I'm working on a Hetalia Axis Powers story called Is Love and Obstacle or a Weakness. A lot of love triangles and or squares who knows, read and find out x)

I wont be updating Fairy Tail fanfics for a while now, gomen but I'll be working on my Hetalia story =3

Arigatou again, love you lots, and peace! :)


End file.
